Hoy te vas
by Blauen-mond
Summary: Un UKxChile que luego se transforma en UKxJapón, no odien a Kiku y tampoco tengo algo en su contra.  Manuel tendra que decidir entre cantar o bailar vestido de huasa y bueno no hay donde perderse. U U Casi parece telenovela XD...
1. Te Vas

**Disclaimer:** Latin Hetalia no me pertenece, Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz. Y este fic lo escribio mi amiga (LiberVanAlst) mientras yo aportaba con ideas.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna en especial.

**Pareja:** UKXChile / UKxJapón

* * *

**Te vas **

La reunión comenzó a las 2 de la tarde. Manuel no estaba con ganas de ir, pero por petición de su superior estuvo obligado a salir de su casa a la tan tediosa reunión. Cuando terminaron las discusiones de la junta, Manuel tomaba sus cosas para ir a su casa, sin embargo, la mano de alguien en su antebrazo lo detuvo.

- Manuel, Itzel y yo estamos haciendo una fiesta, ¿Por qué no te quedas wey? - le dijo Pedro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- N-no, no puedo, es que sabí que… - sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando Itzel se le acercó.

- Es que sabes nada, tu te quedas, nos tienes botados, vamos a estar todos reunidos incluso papá y mamá estarán aquí, y nuestros tíos también, así que te quedas te guste o no, no te hagas el wey y siéntate a compartir - Itzel prácticamente lo empujó hacia el sillón, mientras se daba la vuelta para traer bocadillos y bebidas.

Pasaron dos horas, y cuando Manuel menos se dio cuenta ya había bebido un mojito cubano, dos vasos de ron y 3 de cervezas, aun podía mantenerse en pie y hablar con coherencia, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba más lento.

Mientras conversaba con su tío Prusia y Martin, su hermano, no podía dejar de ver a cierta parejita al otro lado del salón, la cual no dejaba de darse arrumacos y miradas cariñosas, haciendo que el chileno frunciera el ceño y por dentro se sintiera más que podrido.

De pronto se le acercó Miguel por la espalda, abrazándolo por la cintura, y encaramándosele encima.

- ¡Manuel! - su sonrisa era radiante al lado de la sombría del chileno. - Manuel, ven a cantar, estamos haciendo un karaoke, anda vamos.

Manuel no tenía muchas ganas de ir a cantar, el en realidad estaba allí por obligación nuevamente, no porque quisiera.

- No, no quiero. - Trataba de zafarse de su hermano sin lograr nada, ya que su fuerza había disminuido por el trago.

- Pero Manuel, no pongas esa cara pe, ¿algo te ha pasado?

No alcanzó ni a contestarle al peruano pues el Bad friends trio hacía su aparición como estrellas de cine. Con una lámpara que los alumbraba y la alfombra roja a sus pies que los recibía.

Itzel los presentaba como el jurado del karaoke y mientras todos aplaudían o conversaban con alguien, Manuel posaba los ojos en aquel rubio, ese que antes le clamaba amor por cielo mar y tierra, y ahora…

- ¡El primer concursante será Chile! - exclamaba un muy sonriente Francia, mientras Prusia buscaba con la mirada a su querido sobrino, pero cuando lo encontró no le gustó lo que veía.

Manuel tenía su vista clavada en el rubio ojiverde y no era precisamente una mirada de aprecio o amor, era una mirada triste, una mirada de un perro abandonado.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, tardó segundos en reaccionar a la conmoción de la gente. Tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de salir corriendo por la puerta principal, pero aun con su conciencia sobre la tierra. Se decía que llorar frente a otras personas era de "maricones".

Sacó pecho y valor desde lo que quedaba de su marchito corazón, y salió adelante con la cabeza en alto y una calma fingida para todo el mundo, después de todo el "nunca mostraría debilidad".

Se paró frente a su "madre", España y le puso una mano en la mesa, golpeándola.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? - le miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos vacios.

Antonio no era tonto, sabía que esa mirada vacía era por culpa de Arthur, pero no diría nada respecto al tema.

- B-bueno… po-podemos hacer una excepción - miró dudoso a sus amigos y ambos negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿No dices tú qué quieres a todos tus hijos por igual?, ¿por qué Manuel debe tener preferencia? - sonrió de medio lado mirando a Prusia.

- ¡Exacto! - Prusia hizo que Manuel sacara un papel de un sombrero y que luego se lo pasara. - Bueno, si te niegas tienes que… - sonrió de medio lado - vestirte con la ropa de mujer tradicional de tu país, y bailar tu baile tradicional.

- ¡Cantare! - dijo en un suspiro y tomó el micrófono - ¿y qué se supone que tengo que cantar?

- Bueno, tenemos alguien que elige las canciones - habló nuevamente España - ¡hey! Martin… pon la canción para Manuel.

Martin con el control remoto seleccionó la canción, era una canción chilena, y la única que había de la nación. Cuando Manuel comenzó a escuchar la canción, lo primero que pensó fue que no podía ser "esa canción".

Necesitaba preparar su lengua para decir todas las webadas que tenía que cantar por lo que se fue a servir otra copa de roncola, esta vez al 50% de cada bebida, y se lo tomó de una sola vez, ahora si podía cantar bien.

_- Flashback -_

_Era un día de primera y Manuel se despertaba en los brazos de Arthur. Ese día habían sellado su amor, el solamente como un chiquillo de 16 le había entregado su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón a aquel pirata que desde que era pequeño lo visitaba y le confiaba sus más grandes tesoros y secretos._

_Estaba enamorado._

_Besó su mejilla. Arthur le había enseñado los besos de "buenos días" y los de "buenas noches", pues esa mañana Manuel estaba feliz de darle los buenos días al rubio._

_Arthur simplemente abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa junto a un beso en la frente de la joven nación._

_- Buenos días - dijeron al unísono y luego rieron._

_- ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó Arthur sentándose en la cama._

_- S-si… - Manuel desvió la mirada y se levantó de inmediato - v-voy a traer el desayuno - sentía sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior._

_Quien te despertara_

_con un beso en la mañana._

_Dime quien te llevara_

_el desayuno a la cama_

_Cuando Manuel salía a navegar y Arthur se encontraba de viaje, el chileno escribía sus poemas luego convertidos en tantas canciones, con una guitarra estaba siempre a la mar esperando ver el barco de antaño. _

_Al llegar el inglés a tierras chilenas, Manuel siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa en su rostro, y cuando llegaban a la morada del latino, este le cantaba las canciones que había compuesto para él. Arthur solo sonreía y aplaudía frente a los leños que se extinguían en el fuego._

_Doce años se cumplirían desde la primera vez que Manuel se entregó por completo a Inglaterra, ahora representaba 17 años, había crecido un poco en estatura, pero Arthur seguía siendo más grande que él, en muchos sentidos._

_Manuel al no querer quedarse atrás, decidió escribirle una nota en la que lo citaba en el norte de su país el día siguiente._

_Cuando Arthur llegó al desierto, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba florido, era una magia entre figuras y colores diferentes que era tan grato a la vista y lo hacía sentir por un momento en el paraíso._

_- Este… es mi regalo para ti - Manuel lo abrazó por la espalda y recargó su cabeza en la espalda del mayor, estaba sonrojado, pero en la espalda de Inglaterra, la sonrisa del chileno resplandecía._

_Quien te escribirá canciones_

_inspiradas en nuestro amor_

_Quien regalándote flores_

_dirá la primavera llego_

_A Manuel le costó adaptarse a las costumbres del ingles, y claro, el era alguien de campo que recién venía creciendo, cuando el rubio era alguien que ya se había recorrido el mundo. A pesar de esas adversidades Manuel se hizo el tiempo de entenderlo, e incluso de observar las naciones europeas para familiarizarse con la religión, la comida y los modales. Arthur se daba cuenta de las cosas que hacía el chileno por él, esto de alguna forma lo hacía feliz, aunque siempre con la mitad de culpa y remordimiento en su conciencia._

_Yo contigo hice un mundo_

_en donde brillabas tú_

_Y creo fuiste feliz_

_pero eso te queda en ti_

_Y creo fuiste feliz_

_pero eso te queda en ti_

_- Fin Flashback -_

Manuel cantaba con los ojos cerrados, tremendamente emocionado, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que podría ser bien un cantante profesional, pero la realidad era otra, la realidad era…

_Y hoy te vas_

_te vas te vas te vas_

_Pero se que por algo_

_me haz de recordar_

_Quizás con él_

_me haz de comparar_

_No creo ser mejor_

_diferente nada más_

_- Flashback -_

_Hasta hace un mes atrás Manuel gozaba de su vida con su pareja de años, Arthur. Pero ese día, ese fin de semana en especial, Arthur tenía que decir la frase que Manuel por todo motivo y circunstancia se negaba a oír._

_- Terminemos –- el rubio desvió su vista rascando su cabeza, estaba avergonzado, tanto que ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada al castaño._

_- ¿Qué? -– no es que quisiera escucharlo nuevamente, solamente no creía lo que el mayor le estaba diciendo._

_- Manuel… terminemos… - repitió y tomó la mano de Manuel guiándolo al sofá, donde lo sentó a su lado e hizo un intento de verlo a la cara. Por suerte para Arthur, Manuel tenía su mirada fija en el suelo de la sala. - Yo… verás… lo siento, yo… a mí me gusta otra persona, por eso… no puedo estar contigo…_

_No podía, no quería creerlo, Siempre podían haber discutido, incluso uno que otro puñetazo se habrían dado, pero nunca, desde sus tiernos 16, Arthur jamás le dijo aquella frase._

_- La verdad es que esta persona sabe lo de nosotros, por eso, me dijo que aclarara las cosas contigo y yo…_

_- Ándate… - le importaba una mierda que el otro fulano le dijera de peras y manzanas, el no iba a llorar, no frente a Arthur._

_- Pero Man…_

_- Lárgate… - alzó ligeramente la voz._

_- Manuel, no es para que te pongas así, siempre podemos ser amigos… _

_Manuel se levantó de golpe y se paró frente a Arthur. Para Arthur la situación era completamente nueva. Él, que vio a Manuel crecer y jugar entre sus brazos nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido._

_- Mira weon, si vo no te vai de aquí te echo a puras patas en la raja, asique si querí salvar tu maldito trasero andate de una vez y no volvai a mostrar tu cara por mi casa._

_Arthur suspiró, Manuel no entendería nada con esa actitud. Le dejó la tarjeta donde se estaba quedando encima de la mesa, tomó su saco y salió por la puerta delantera._

_- Cuando quieras escucharme, llámame, estaré unos días…_

_- Te lo adverti weon -– salió corriendo tras Arthur dispuesto a atacarlo pero Arthur salió lo más rápido que pudo, fue la primera vez que tuvo miedo del chileno._

_El inglés llegaba al departamento donde lo esperaba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos cafés, tomando un té en la sala mientras miraba como las luces de Santiago parecían estrellas desde lo alto._

_- Kiku… me esperaste –- sonrió el rubio mirando con sumo cariño la vista y al japonés._

_- Ah…te esperé porque estaba preocupado -– el japonés se dio media vuelta con su té en las manos - ¿Todo bien?_

_- Ah… - no pudo responder, su labio inferior comenzó a tiritar, lanzó sus cosas al suelo y fue hasta donde Kiku lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. _

_Por fin lloró._

_Y hoy te vas_

_te vas te vas te vas_

_Pero se que por algo_

_me haz de recordar_

_Quizás con él_

_me haz de comparar_

_No creo ser mejor_

_fui diferente nada más_

_Ni siquiera pudo descansar de la pérdida de Arthur cuando su superior lo envió nuevamente a las juntas, y para agregarle a su doloroso encuentro, lo encontró con la persona que menos se imaginó._

_- Son pareja -– un rubio latino habló a sus espaldas, podía diferenciar ese tono a kilómetros, obviamente era Martin._

_- No me interesa -– respondió seco tomando su agua y bebiéndola._

_- ¿No andabas con él la semana pasada? - pregunto nuevamente el argentino._

_- No es de tu incumbencia –- otra vez una respuesta seca -– yo ya hice mi trabajo, me voy._

_Un beso en la mejilla que le daba Japón a Inglaterra, y comida que le daba en su boca. Manuel se sentía enfermo y con ganas de vomitar._

_Quien te despertara_

_con un beso en la mañana_

_Dime quien te llevara_

_el desayuno a la cama_

_Arthur no había tirado ninguna de las cosas que Manuel le había regalado, todas las canciones, los poemas, y las flores secas que guardaba entre sus libros, todo eso le traía los múltiples recuerdos con el chileno, pero ya no quedaba nada, y aunque no quedara nada, no podía deshacerse del pasado._

_Quien te escribirá canciones_

_inspiradas en nuestro amor_

_Quien regalándote flores_

_dirá la primavera llego_

_Cuando tenía que hacer visitas por trabajo en Chile, siempre procuraba pasar por Valparaíso, sólo para ver las casas con arquitectura inglesa en los territorios chilenos, y sonreír por la influencia que tuvo hace algún tiempo atrás._

_Yo contigo hice un mundo_

_en donde brillabas tú_

_Y creo fuiste feliz_

_pero eso te queda en ti_

_Y creo fuiste feliz_

_pero eso te queda en ti_

_- Fin flashback -_

Por los ojos de Manuel se asomaban unas pequeñas, pequeñísimas lágrimas, pero aun mantenía su cordura y sus ojos cerrados, sabía que si los abría y veía a la "parejita" se rompería.

Arthur lo miraba impresionado, sabía que estaba bebido, pero no que podía reaccionar de esa forma. Tenía un nudo en la garganta al ver al chileno en aquel estado, sin poder hacer nada sin poder abrazarlo, y entonces sintió una cálida mano que se entrelazaba con la suya, al voltear, Japón le sonreía y apretó su mano.

_Y hoy te vas_

_te vas te vas te vas_

_Pero se que por algo_

_me haz de recordar_

_Quizás con él_

_me haz de comparar_

_No creo ser mejor_

_fui diferente nada más_

Dos estrofas más y la canción terminaría. No estaba desesperado solo se tomaba su tiempo, recordando todos aquellos momentos, sin siquiera ver la canción en la pantalla, sólo estaba Arthur, Arthur y más Arthur en su maldita cabeza.

Como deseaba no haberlo conocido, no haber cruzado palabras con el, ahora el golpe era muy doloroso. Aquel ángel que amó, lo soltó del cielo…

Arthur no quería voltear, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y mirando de reojo a Kiku tratando de aguantar las ganas de correr hacia Manuel y llevárselo, cuidarlo, pero, ya no podía, ni siquiera podía hablarle. De alguna forma se sentía escoria.

_Y hoy te vas_

_te vas te vas te vas_

_Pero se que por algo_

_me haz de recordar_

_Quizás con él_

_me haz de comparar_

_No creo ser mejor_

_fui diferente nada más_

Faltaba una estrofa y Manuel decidió abrir los ojos, en cuanto los abrió se encontró con los verdes de Arthur en frente. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, con la voz temblorosa, comenzó a cantar la estrofa que quedaba mientras su vista no se despegaba de los ojos del inglés.

_Y hoy te vas_

_te vas te vas te vas_

_Pero se que por algo_

_me haz de recordar_

_Quizás con él_

_me haz de comparar_

_No creo ser mejor_

_fui diferente nada más_

Algo le dijo Kiku a Arthur y con sus manos entrelazadas se dieron media vuelta y cruzaron la puerta del salón.

Manuel observó como las dos espaldas se alejaban, una blanca, la otra verde. El también se dio la media vuelta y dejó el micrófono en la mesa.

Suspiró pesadamente aun con los aplausos de la multitud, sólo hizo un gesto con su mano y al final, no pudo hacer nada más por él que correr.

Mientras corría sus lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro y aquel líquido bajaba por sus mejillas. Se detuvo en alguna catedral de México y recurrió a lo que más podía, adentrarse a la catedral, escondido del mundo, escondido del ingles, escondido al final, de su propio sufrimiento.

* * *

N/A: Bueno gracias por leer... y por cierto tiene continuacion.


	2. Comenzando el Nuevo Año

**Disclaimer:** Como ya saben ni Latin Hetalia ni Hetalia me pertenecen :(

**Advertencia:** Emmm... mucho MSN me afecta XD Lemon o.o si no lo quieres leer mejor no sigas XD

**Pareja:** USAxChile. =_= sip... leen bien

* * *

**Comenzando el Nuevo Año**

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- Hahahaha~ *risa heroica* hola Japón…

_これは、出産を心配する出産する方が簡単です _(Es más fácil dar a luz que preocuparse por dar a luz) Dice:

- Buenas noches América-san…

_**I am the Hero~ **Dice:_

- No seas tan formal… :) Nihon organizaré una fiesta en mi casa y necesito que me ayudes please…

_これは、出産を心配する出産する方が簡単です _Dice:

-… emm… ¿ayudar en qué sentido?...

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- Primero que todo avísale a China…

- También necesito que me vendas de tus fuegos artificiales… :)

_これは、出産を心配する出産する方が簡単です _Dice:

- Está bien… pero creo que hará falta más que eso…

(Aviso: **(L)(L)(L)**_**Les amateurs de querelle, j'adore(L)(L)(L)**_(Los amantes que se pelean, se adoran) Ha iniciado sesión)

_**I am the Hero~ **Dice:_

- Claro que si… ha espera…

Se agregó a **(L)(L)(L)**_**Les amateurs de querelle, j'adore****(L)(L)(L)** _a la conversación.

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- Ahora si… :) Hi Francis! ¿Traerías comida a mi fiesta?

_******(L)(L)(L)**Les amateurs de querelle, j'adore**(L)(L)(L)** _Dice:

- Claro… llevare mucho vino también… ¿Pero con qué motivo harás esta fiesta?

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- ¿Con que motivo? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PARA PASAR EL AÑO!

_これは、出産を心配する出産する方が簡単です _Dice:

- ¿Están todos invitados?

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- ¡Claro que sí!

Se agregó a _**El que al mundo vino y no toma vino ¿a qué mierda vino? **_a la conversación.

_**I am the Hero~ **Dice:_

- ¡MANUEL!

_******(L)(L)(L)**Les amateurs de querelle, j'adore**(L)(L)(L)** _Dice:

- Mon amour Manuel…

_**El que al mundo vino y no toma vino ¿a qué mierda vino? **_Dice:

- …¬¬ ¿Qué wea?

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- Que cruel~ :(

_これは、出産を心配する出産する方が簡単です _Dice:

- Buenas noches Manuel-kun…

**_El que al mundo vino y no toma vino ¿a qué mierda vino? _**Ha abandonado la conversación.

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

_- _:(

_******(L)(L)(L)**Les amateurs de querelle, j'adore**(L)(L)(L)** _Dice:

-… =O

_これは、出産を心配する出産する方が簡単です _Dice:

-… ._.

Se agregó a _**El que al mundo vino y no toma vino ¿a qué mierda vino? **_a la conversación.

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

_- _:)

_**El que al mundo vino y no toma vino ¿a qué mierda vino? **_Dice:

- Puta weon k mierda keri po…

_**I am the Hero~ **Dice:_

_- _¡ESTAS INVITADO A MI FIESTA!

_******(L)(L)(L)**Les amateurs de querelle, j'adore**(L)(L)(L)** _Dice:

- Celebraremos el nuevo año en casa de mon amour Alfred…

_**El que al mundo vino y no toma vino ¿a qué mierda vino? **_**Dice:**

- Puta y pa esa wea webiaron tanto? XD…

- Toi pato weon…

-… no tengo $

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- Pero no te preocupes :) esta vez eres mi invitado especial…

_**El que al mundo vino y no toma vino ¿a qué mierda vino? **_Dice:

- O.o que wea?... ha…. Verdad… por eso XD

- Ya po wn nos vemos ahí… :)

_これは、出産を心配する出産する方が簡単です _Dice:

- ¿A que se refieren?...

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- Nada, nada :) ya sabrán…

_**El que al mundo vino y no toma vino ¿a qué mierda vino? **_Dice:

- Ya wn nos vemos ahí… xau…

_**El que al mundo vino y no toma vino ¿a qué mierda vino? **_Ha abandonado la conversación.

(Aviso: _**El que al mundo vino y no toma vino ¿a qué mierda vino**_ Ha cerrado sesión)

_******(L)(L)(L)**Les amateurs de querelle, j'adore**(L)(L)(L)** _Dice:

- Bueno mon amour Alfred me despido también…

- La comida no se preparara sola au revoir…

_******(L)(L)(L)**Les amateurs de querelle, j'adore**(L)(L)(L)** _Ha abandonado la conversación.

(Aviso: **(L)(L)(L)**_**Les amateurs de querelle, j'adore****(L)(L)(L)** _Ha cerrado sesión)

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- Faltan los demás…

Se agregó a _**Kesesesese~ Soy tan awesome… **_a la conversación.

Se agregó a **_Seeing is believing, but feeling is to be sure__… _**(Ver es creer, pero sentir es estar seguro_) _a la conversación.

Se agregó a **_Il mondo è bello perché è vario/ Pasta~_** (El mundo es bello porque es variado) a la conversación.

Se agregó a **_"Dinamarca_"** a la conversación.

Se agregó a **_Fusosososo.../"Ve con tu amigo hasta las puertas del infierno. Pero no entres"_** a la conversación.

Se agregó a **_I am Canadá~ _**a la conversación.

_これは、出産を心配する出産する方が簡単です _Dice:

- América-san ha surgido un inconveniente, mi superior me necesita…

- Nos veremos en su casa… Oyasumi Nasae…

_これは、出産を心配する出産する方が簡単です _Ha abandonado la conversación.

(Aviso: _これは、出産を心配する出産する方が簡単です _Ha cerrado sesión)

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- ¡Están todos invitados a pasar el año en mi casa, hare una gran fiesta… hahahahahaha~ *risa heroica*!

_**Kesesesese~ Soy tan awesome… **Dice:_

**- **Kesesesese… el grandioso yo asistirá así que nos veremos ahí…

**_Seeing is believing, but feeling is to be sure_**_**…** Dice:_

_-_ No iré… eso se convertirá en un desastre…

_**I am the Hero~ **Dice:_

- Please… :(

**_Seeing is believing, but feeling is to be sure_**_**…** Dice:_

- No…

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- Please

- Please

- Please

- Please

- Please

**_Seeing is believing, but feeling is to be sure__… _**_Dice:_

-… E-está bien, solo deja de enviarme zumbidos por la otra ventana…

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- Hahahaha… *risa heroica* Nos veremos entonces Arthur…

**_Il mondo è bello perché è vario/ Pasta~_** Dice:

- Ve~... le dire a Alemania que nos has invitado...

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- ¡Claro! Están todos invitados… ¬¬ menos Rusia…

**"_Dinamarca_"** Dice:

- Yo les dire a los Nordicos...

_**I am the Hero~** Dice:_

- Espero que lo hagas :)

**_Fusosososo.../"Ve con tu amigo hasta las puertas del infierno. Pero no entres"_** Dice:

- Llevare a mi Lovi... y mucha paella para todos... fusosososo...

**_I am Canadá~_** Dice:

- Ha... ha... entonces nos vemos... ahi... y...

**_I am Canadá~_** Ha abandonado la conversación.

(Aviso: **_I am Canadá~_** Ha cerrado sesión)

Llegado el esperado 31 de Diciembre en la noche, todo el mundo se había reunido en casa de USA. Había una gran variedad de alimentos para todos los gustos al igual que los tragos.

El reloj señalaba 15 minutos para las doce y para el comienzo de un nuevo año, ya con sus estómagos llenos esperaban que los minutos pasaran, no muchos lo notaron pero el estadounidense se aproximaba cada vez más al latino chileno. Ya con el champañazo de las doce el primer abrazo para Manuel fue de parte de Alfred, luego Antonio, Alemania y su awesome hermano, los hermanos Italia y así el resto de los países, hasta Rusia recibió su abrazo, quien había sido invitado por China, dando como resultado un Alfred no muy a gusto.

Los únicos que no recibieron el abrazo de las doce por parte de Manuel fueron Japón e Inglaterra por razones obvias. La fiesta comenzó así, bailando, cantando, comiendo y sobre todo bebiendo.

Chile se acerco al bar bebiendo ignorando las estupideces de los demás, hasta que cierto gringo sobre un escenario pidió la atención de todos…

- ¡Atención todos, the hero esta hablando! - hablaba a un micrófono mientras agitaba una de sus manos consiguiendo que todas las miradas se posaran el él. - Hoy no solamente es año nuevo, también celebro un especial aniversario…

- Manuel alzo una ceja pensando en lo que Alfred diría - este weon… no creo que diga eso ¿o sí? - comenzó a reír nervioso.

- Hoy cumplimos siete años de relaciones entre Manuel y yo… - miro sonriendo al nombrado, mientras una luz le señalaba alejado de la multitud con el rostro total y absolutamente rojo, sonriendo nervioso.

Aquello último provoco que el británico expulsara de forma no muy elegante el champagne que bebía segundos atrás. Por suerte para él nadie le había visto a excepción de Kiku que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto con preocupación al tiempo que su mano se posaba sobre la de este.

- S-si… estoy bien… - retiro su mano rápidamente, y limpiando su boca se puso en pie - iré… a limpiarme la ropa al baño, ya vuelvo…

El resto de la noche paso sin mayores inconvenientes, excepto para el latino chileno que a esas alturas ya se había pasado de tragos, la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares, pero Manuel no, su estado alcoholizado era tal que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

- Hag… - cargando al latino a sus espaldas - eres tan problemático como Iggy cuando te emborrachas… - hizo un puchero entrando a una de las habitaciones.

- nmkomp eenwnl… - balbuceo.

A Alfred eso le trajo recuerdos del rubio de ojos verdes, surcando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba al castaño.

- No hay caso contigo… - suspiró aun sonriendo recostando al menor en la cama.

Comenzó a desvestirlo. Los botones se iban desabrochando uno a uno, y el pecho del chileno se iba descubriendo ante los ojos del estadounidense.

Coló sus manos, grandes, cálidas y sigilosas, posándolas en los pectorales del menor, y luego bajando su boca hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo.

Manuel veía borroso a la persona que ejercía aquellas caricias en su cuerpo pero alcanzaba a distinguir a un "rubio", tenia lentes, era Alfred. Comenzó a reírse de la nada y de todo, de la cara de USA, y de las cosquillas que sentía en su cuerpo.

- A-Alfred… ¡no hagai… eso we-weon! –- le sonreía y se reía –- me hací cosquillas…

- ¿Eso es malo? -– le dijo un serio Alfred mientras se quitaba los anteojos para dejarlos en la mesita que estaba a un lado.

Chile sonrió de medio lado, en realidad la situación le parecía divertida, y mas que mal desde que Arthur lo dejó por el enano de Japón, no había tenido nada de "entretenimiento", por lo que en su estado de ebriedad miró a los ojos de Estados Unidos, alzó sus manos hasta llegar a su rostro y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo.

Alfred no se esperaba ese movimiento del chileno, estaba sorprendido de que se diera con él fácilmente. Se sorprendió aun más cuando el menor comenzó a usar su lengua para besarlo, introduciéndola y jugando con la ajena hasta que su aire comenzara a faltarles.

- No era esto lo que… lo que… estabai… bus-buscando –- volvió a sonreírle ahora levantando la playera del mayor y tocar su piel con la yema de sus dedos.

- Si… - le devolvió la sonrisa a Manuel. - ¿Y no te importa lo que piense Arthur?

- ¿Me vei preo…preocupao por…el weon? –- miró desafiante a los ojos del rubio.

- No -– besó sus labios y bajó por su cuello, sin decir nada más.

Sus besos siguieron bajando por su clavícula, su abdomen hasta su miembro, el cual liberó de los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando al chileno completamente desnudo y a su merced. Hacerse aliado del país sudamericano le convenía bastante, pues sabía que Chile tenía una vista privilegiada al espacio, tierras ricas en mariscos y vegetación y por si fuera poco, su crecimiento económico que sorprendía cada vez más.

Mientras sus propias prendas iban cayendo por causa de las manos de Manuel, él pensaba en que si todo lo de Chile de alguna forma era suyo, y el le brindaba ayuda con lo que el otro quisiese, seguramente sería provechoso para ambos.

Le brindó otras de sus sonrisas a Manuel, mientras el castaño tomaba el miembro de Alfred y lo aproximaba a su boca, viéndolo a los ojos, ya sonrojado por causa del alcohol.

Sintió que no podía más y tomó a Manuel para recostarlo en la cama, fijándose que el menor ya estaba erecto. Llevó su mano hacia su bajo vientre para masturbarle, mientras subía una de las piernas de Manuel a su hombro. Su mano libre la llevó a la boca del chileno, el cual había comprendido a la perfección lo que el otro quería.

Tomó la mano de Alfred con las suyas e introdujo sus largos dedos en su boca, sacándolos junto con su lengua, lamiéndolos sugestivamente como antes lo había hecho con el miembro del rubio.

El estadounidense estaba sonrojado, ver a Manuel de esa forma no era normal para él, por lo tanto el erotismo que el castaño le daba en ese momento lo hacían ponerse cada vez mas ansioso.

Besó con pasión los labios del chileno mientras sus dedos se unían a la estrechez del menor, moviéndose dentro de él.

- A-ahh… ¡Alfred! -– gritó Manuel aferrándose a la espalda del mayor.

- Tranquilo… - besó su mejilla antes de sacar sus dedos - Manuel, voy a entrar… tranquilo -– suaves susurros eran dichos al oído del menor.

Mientras Alfred se introducía en él, lenta y cuidadosamente, el chileno disipaba sus gemidos en su boca, una vez mas juntando su lengua con la del contrario. Estados unidos comenzó a moverse, un vaivén pausado, hasta que el interior de Chile le indicó que podía seguir. Ese olor, ese calor, esa exquisitez lo estaba embriagando de una forma que no había conocido jamás. Sus pelvis chocaban una con la otra, mientras Alfred se maravillaba con el rostro jadeante del latino.

Chile apretó su estrechez y sin avisar si quiera se corrió entre el estomago de ambos, mientras que Estados Unidos demoró unos minutos mas embistiéndolo hasta correrse dentro del menor.

Ambos yacían recostados, Manuel boca abajo sintiendo como el semen de Alfred se escurría, y Alfred levantándose para buscar algo cerca de los cajones.

Debía de hacerlo pronto o Chile se dormiría.

* * *

N/A: Bueno... aqui está la continuacion, cabe de mas decir que esta hecho en conjunto XD... Respcto a USAxChile decidimos hecerlo asi antes de un ArgxChile ya que para nuestro gusto es algo repetitivo XD...

espero les haya gustado y dejen Reviews please...

**¿Reviews?:**

**Para saber que hara Alfred con Manu XD **


	3. ¿Casado con el gringo?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Latin Hetalia ni Hetalia me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y este fic lo escribio mi amiga (LiberVanAlst)

**Advertencia:** Un malo Arthur... malo...

**Pareja:** USAXChile

**

* * *

**

**¿Casado con el gringo?**

Tomó lo que necesitaba del cajón y se sentó a su lado, llamando a Manuel por su nombre, este sólo alzó la mirada.

- G-gracias weon… ne-nece…sitaba…esta wea… - el estado de ebriedad aun seguía en su cuerpo, sonriéndole de una manera tierna.

Una sonrisa, esa sonrisa, el no conocía esa sonrisa. Había quedado con la boca abierta sólo con el hecho de presenciar su cara excitada, pero esa sonrisa después del sexo era la cosa más maravillosa que había visto en mucho tiempo. Definitivamente Chile era un país hermoso, un país hermoso que ahora se encargaría de vigilar y cuidar.

- Manuel… necesito que firmes aquí por favor -– le pidió con una amable sonrisa pasándole un bolígrafo a la nación latina y una hoja.

- ¿A-Aquí? -– Alfred asintió con la cabeza, él le volvió a sonreír y firmó sin tapujo alguno, luego de eso cerró los ojos para dormir.

Alfred pensó en otra ronda, pero cuando vio al chileno dormido sus deseos se esfumaron como las bellas sonrisas de la nación más joven.

Buscó la cajita azul que tenía guardada y le puso aquel anillo con su nombre, en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, y él se puso el suyo con el nombre de Manuel impreso en el.  
Dos anillos de oro, ahora podrían brillar juntos.

Al otro día Manuel abrió sus ojos fijándolos en el techo de la habitación, algo parecía extraño en ese lugar, tomo asiento mirando al frente, noto que los muebles no le pertenecían, entonces algo le sobresalto, un repentino abrazo a su cintura, al voltear su mirada a un costado de la cama noto una figura familiar.

- ¡Conchetumare! -– dio un pequeño grito.

- Mhmm… ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? -– se removió en la cama para alzarse levemente y refregar sus ojos mirando a Manuel.

- Manuel casi en estado de shock había notado su desnudez –- weon… dime que no me pase de tragos anoche…

- Alfred solo sonrió –- te pasaste… - respondió sencillo.

Habría gritado un par de improperios al gringo ese que se aprovecho de su lamentable situación, pero una llamada telefónica los interrumpió, al parecer una junta de última hora se llevaría a cabo, justamente en casa de USA.

Manuel no tenia prendas de vestir, y Alfred amablemente le prestó de las suyas, para que decir que la ropa de Estados Unidos le quedaba bastante grande, a estas alturas ya daba igual. Todos reunidos en la conocida sala miraron extrañados la apariencia del chileno, quien se negó a dar explicación alguna, pero el comentario de cierto francés sobre cierto anillo en su dedo anular lo desconcertó.

- Oh… mon amour Manuel veo que tienes un anillo de bodas… justo como el que lleva mon amour Alfred… - sonrió.

- ¿De que hablai fleto? –- miro su mano y justamente en ella rebosante un anillo de oro brillaba - ¿pero… que chucha?

- Hahahahahaha~ - abrazo a Manuel por los hombros mostrando a la vez una hoja blanca con ambas firmas en ella –- verán… desde ahora en adelante Manuel y yo estamos casados… jejejeje…

Arthur no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, su fina taza de té se encontraba ahora tirada en la mesa con su contenido desparramado sobre todos sus papeles, seguramente esto era una broma del estúpido de América, a él le encantaba fastidiarlo, se impuso aquella idea en la cabeza para intentar calmarse hasta que el beso repentino de Alfred hacia Manuel provoco que su pecho se apretara, para colmo de los males Manuel no había mostrado resistencia alguna.

Debía comprobarlo, y para eso tenía que averiguarlo con el mismo Manuel.

Arthur se miraba atentamente a un espejo, estaban en el receso de la reunión, dentro del baño con sus cabellos mojados para calmar sus ideas. En ese mismo instante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y una voz familiar se acercaban, era el chileno que entraba y no le había notado, ambos se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada. Aquel contacto visual se interrumpió cuando el menor desvió su vista a otro sitio, el inglés bajo su mirada y pudo observarlo, aquel anillo en su mano, rápidamente se acerco a este evitando que Chile saliera del lugar jalándolo de un brazo al interior y posteriormente cerrando la puerta del baño.

- ¡Oye suéltame weon! -– le miró a los ojos, se odiaba, se odiaba a sí mismo por aun amarlo.

- No te voy a soltar, dime que significa esto -– le tomó el antebrazo y lo subió hasta su vista, obviamente refiriéndose al anillo.

- Lo que ves -– le contestó frio –- me casé con él…

- ¿Pero no me habías dicho que me amabas? –- le reclamó mirándolo a los ojos, estaba enojado, realmente enojado.

- Te A-MA-BA –- le miró con una mueca molesta, suspirando finalmente –- mira weon, después de la noche de bodas que tuve con suerte tengo ganas de caminar. Me duele todo ¿cachai? así que, nos vemos, debo ir a ver a mi ESPOSO –- le sonríe hipócritamente.

Alfred buscaba a su esposo por todas partes, y sólo le faltaba un área por revisar. Necesitaba cuidar a su esposa como el ser preciado que ahora era para él.

- ¡Manuel! ¡Manuel! ¿Estás ahí? –- Alfred golpeaba la puerta del baño como cual desquiciado.

Chila abrió la boca para avisarle a USA que estaba dentro del baño y que saldría ahora mismo, pero antes que pudiera articular algo Inglaterra tapó sus labios con su mano.

- Solo estoy yo Alfred –- respondió Arthur.

- ¿De verdad?, entonces… ¿has visto a Manuel? lo necesito ahora. –- Estaba más preocupado de que Chile le cortara los lazos más que por donde estuviera.

- N-No… no lo he visto…

- Estas mintiendo –- hace un puchero -– me sentaré aquí hasta que salgas.

- Fuck –- susurró mientras Manuel le miraba a los ojos, furioso, y le pisaba un pie. –- Alfred, no he visto a Manuel, por si no te has dado cuenta el no es mi pareja ya, se ha casado contigo, ¿hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar para molestarme?

- Está bien, está bien… ya cásate… - se fue por los pasillos siguiendo en busca del chileno.

Arthur dejó libre los labios de Manuel, este aun le pisaba el pie mientras le sonreía de medio lado mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Te duele weon? -– ejerció una mayor fuerza en su pie.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ma-Manuel! –- intentó sacar su pie, pero era un poco doloroso con el talón del menor en su empeine. –- Sí, me duele, saca tu pie por favor. –- Le miró a los ojos, queriendo desafiar las miradas que Chile tanto le otorgaba.

- Bien, sólo porque eres el "hermano" de mi ESPOSO –- se lo iba a recordar toda su maldita vida, porque la explicación de que él hubiese hecho lo que hizo era culpa, en su mayoría, del británico.

- ¿Puedes dejar de decir "esposo" "esposo" "esposo" a cada momento? -– suspiró, en realidad estaba cansándose de la situación.

- ¿Por qué? si tanto te molesta… - sonrió mirándolo nuevamente - ¿por qué no vas donde Kiku a ver si te consuela? oh… deberías pedirle matrimonio a EL -– se cruzó de brazos –- andate a la mierda… de verdad, con que puto derecho me vení a reclamar… tu y yo no somos nada… - lo que estaba diciendo era cruel, hasta él lo sentía, pues le dolía cada palabra que salía de su boca -– ah sí… ahora eres mi "cuñado", yo me largo Inglaterra…

Se quedó con la cabeza gacha un momento y antes de que Manuel saliera lo arrinconó contra la pared sonriéndole de medio lado acercándose a sus labios.

- ¿Así que tuviste tu noche de bodas? -– le tomó del mentón en cuanto pudo ya que el otro no le miraba a los ojos. - ¿Dónde te tocó mi "hermanito"? ¿En Santiago? -– tocando la entrepierna de Manuel –- o… en mi región favorita, ¿Valparaíso? –- apretando el pezón derecho por sobre la ropa que pertenecía a Alfred.

- S-suéltame weon –- ya no le estaba gritando, se había relajado, y era solo por el hecho de recordar el toque de esas manos, anhelarlas tantas noches –- Inglaterra suéltame.

- Oh, y conociendo la personalidad de Alfred, de seguro se corrió aquí… - acarició las nalgas de Chile, y las apretó de par a par.

Manuel estaba sonrojado, sintiendo que sus piernas se debilitaban y su aire comenzaba a faltar, de pronto se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar a sentarse al suelo. Hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, ese idiota…

Arthur miró a Manuel frio, como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, se dio media vuelta y sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la puerta, encontrándose con el americano fuera del baño.

- ¿Ves? me mentiste -– hizo un puchero y corrió adentro donde Manuel. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

Chile no respondió a Estados Unidos, lo único que hizo fue negar y asentir a sus preguntas mientras los brazos de USA lo rodearon.

Inglaterra veía todo desde fuera del baño. Esa escena le dolía de sobre manera, pues él ya había terminado su relación amorosa con Japón. Ahora esperaba que Manuel lo volviera a aceptar como su amante, pero al parecer… era muy tarde.

Cuando Chile se sintió mejor volvió a la reunión, algo tarde junto a Alfred, mientras eran mirados por todas las naciones presentes, y Francia no fue capaz de quedarse callado.

- Oh… los esposos vuelven tarde, ¿están reafirmando su amor? -– preguntó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Hahahaha~ de hecho estábamos en el ba… - no pudo seguir ya que Manuel le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en la boca con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Arthur lo había excitado, pero Alfred lo ayudó a liberarse.

Chile se fue a sentar a su silla respectiva con un rostro malhumorado y rojo sólo de vergüenza.

Arthur notaba estas reacciones en el latino, lo cual lo hacía pensar en que cosas podía haberle hecho Alfred.

Manuel se sentaba entre Canadá e Inglaterra, aun le dolía el trasero por la noche anterior mientras el inglés le daba sutiles miradas cuando tomaba su té. El castaño simplemente se dio vuelta dándole la espalda al ojiverde, mirando a Canadá quien le sonrió y le saludó con la mano.

- Hola…

- Hola… Canadá, hace tempo que no te veía. –- Le dijo calmado, cuando vio a Matthew haciendo un puchero mirando el suelo.

- He estado aquí todo el tiempo… - jugaba con los bracitos de su oso.

- Ah… perdón es que con tanta wea… cosas en la cabeza no he tenido tiempo de prestarte atención. Bueno, ¿y cómo estás? –- le sonrió mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y se afirmaba la cabeza con la mano, revolviéndose los cabellos.

- Bien, gracias… ¿y tú? –- le miró a los ojos, ahora más sonriente, Manuel era una de las pocas personas que se acordaba de él.

- Bien, bueno ya sabes… con problemas siempre pero ahora estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar

Estuvo conversando en esa pequeña burbuja invisible hasta que un americano preocupado comenzó a consultar a las demás naciones por su esposa.

- ¿Dónde está Manuel?

- Aquí, saco de weas… - se levantó mirando al resto.

- Ah… ¿con quién estabas? -– preguntó curioso el norteamericano.

- Con Canadá -– apuntando al chico a su lado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Con quién? –- preguntaron mucho de los países.

- Saquen a Alfred de aquí… - ordenó a los guardias que le hicieron caso por alguna razón.

- No me saquen, no me saquen, no me saquen, ¡Esposa mía, ayúdame! -– era arrastrado por los guardias.

- ¡Espérate weon! -– dijo sin más y cuando USA ya estuvo afuera por fin pudieron ver a Matthew sentado al lado de Manuel. –- Bueno si no van a hablar de nada más me largo, estoy cansado.

Al salir lo esperaba Estados Unidos sentado a lo indio en el suelo, con un puchero en sus labios y los cachetes hinchados.

- ¿Vas a tu casa? –- preguntó ahora más curioso a lo que el chileno asintió. - ¿Puedo acompañarte? -– se levantó más que rápido para caminar al lado del castaño, este solo lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

Si o no, lo que significara ese gesto lo iba a acompañar de todas maneras, no podía dejar que su esposa se fuera solo.

Arthur iba llegando a su casa, tirando el saco en su cama para sentarse al lado y aflojar su corbata, finalmente suspirando.

"_Si supieses como dolieron tus palabras, tu mirada fría y las sonrisas que ya no me pertenecen"._

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, tercera parte terminada, las cosas al parecer siguen mal, u_u espero les haya gustado, saludos y comenten.

**¿Reviews?**

Para que Iggy deje de hacer estupideses...


	4. De vacaciones en Chile

**Disclaimer: **Ni Latin Hetalia ni Hetalia me pertenecen. Saludos a mi amiga (LiberVanAlst) que me ayuda con esto XD

**Advertencia:** Casi etero XD

**Pareja:** USAXChile

* * *

**De vacaciones en Chile**

En las tierras de Chile, el castaño y el rubio estaban sentados uno junto al otro mientras miraban atentamente la televisión, con un vaso de cerveza cada uno.

- Hm… tengo hambre –- hizo un puchero Alfred mientras sus manos se posaban en su estomago.

- Em… ¿querí hamburguesas? -– le preguntó sonriente y más animado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Hay un McDonald's cerca de aquí?

- Si, así que si querí nos vamo a comer allá –- respondió simplemente el chileno con simpleza, tocándole el hombro a Alfred quien asintió con los ojos brillosos.

Apagaron el televisor y caminaron hasta el McDonald's, entrando primero Manuel y luego el extranjero.

Manuel se acercó a la caja para pedir una Big Tasty, que era la hamburguesa más grande que tenían, sin embargo cuando Alfred la vio dijo que "eso" no le llenaría.

Chile le pidió unas papas fritas tamaño familiar a la señorita de la caja y esta miro sorprendida al caballero estadounidense.

- Se la comerá, no se preocupe… - le sonrió a la joven y esperó a que le trajeran sus hamburguesas.

Quince minutos estuvieron esperando, y Alfred con una paciencia que poco a poco se agotaba por el calor y el hambre del momento.

Por fin con su hamburguesa en las manos, ambos comenzaron a comer, mientras Manuel miraba fijamente a Alfred, algo calmado y sonriente.

- Oye weon… ¿por qué me elegiste a mi pa' tu mariconá de casarte con un hombre? -– la comida había relajado por completo su molestia.

- Ah, eso es porque me conviene tenerte de aliado, es decir tengo problemas con Bolivia y varios países de Sudamérica… y…

- ¿Y qué tanta wea? –- le miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombro, riendo un poco -– harto weona tu propuesta, si sabi que yo también me llevo mal con estos weones.

- Si, pero… - miró a Manuel a los ojos, ahora serio -– Chile es un país rico en tierras, minerales y vegetación, si tú me apoyas puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras, por eso me he aliado a ti.

- Tomo de su bebida, luego dijo –- ya que wea queri… - lo observo atentamente.

- Control sobre Sudamérica… - sonrió –- control sobre tus hermanos… claro que de forma secreta…

- Ya… ¿y el anillo que wea tiene que ver? –- alzo una ceja.

- Hahahaha~ - comenzó a reír – solo es para molestar a Iggy.

-… - de alguna forma se sintió usado –- bien… entonces, ¿qué pretendes hacer conmigo?

- ¿Qué… pretendo… hacer? -– lo miró confundido - Jejeje… bueno tu cara cuando lo hicimos me ha gus…

- ¡NO HABLO DE ESO CONCHETUMARE! –- respondió agresivo golpeando la mesa mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- ¿E-entonces de qué? –- se echó hacia atrás un tanto asustado del enojo del chileno.

- Lo que pasó entre… entre… nosotros… tenemos que olvidarlo. -– Bajó la mirada sonrojado, el sólo hecho de recordar como lo vio esa mañana era motivo de sentir su cara caliente.

A Alfred eso le dolió porque él esperaba una "segunda ronda" con el chileno, por lo que sólo hizo un puchero. Tomó su vaso con bebida y comenzó a succionar el líquido. El chileno alzó una ceja, ¿acaso estaba casado con un niño?. Alfred era mayor que él por un año, o eso pensaba, pero de alguna forma no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos y cuando ya no pudo mas, su sonrisa la acompañó de un suspiro.

- Puta que eri obstinado weon, te lo juro, eri el weon más molestoso que he conocido en mi vida. –- Rió por lo bajo tomando su bebida y bebiendo también.

Estados Unidos había entendido la mitad de lo que le había dicho el chileno, pero aun así el hecho que le sonriera lo hizo feliz, seguramente ahora tendrían una gran vida de "casados".

- Me quedaré un tiempo en tu casa, ¿puedo? –- le dijo como cual perrito ansioso que acaba de encontrar a su dueño.

- Hem… no… - le dijo mirando a otro lado.

- ¿Por qué? –- hizo otro puchero.

- Porque no… -– intentó ocultar una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Eso no es una respuesta.

- Porque no… - se llevó la mano a su boca para ahora no dejar que una risa se le escapara.

- Pero dime~

- Porque no quiero… - ahora más cortante.

- Pero, ¿Por queeeee~?

- Cállate weon, estamos en público. –- Se acercó a él y le zapeó en la cabeza.

- Que cruel… - se hecho hacia atrás cual niño amurrado - pero tu si puedes gritar si te da gana y yo no… - bebió nuevamente su coca cola.

- Si, porque yo soy el dueño de esta wea… - sonrió con superioridad, mientras el otro le veía a los ojos como si tuviera que reclamarle algo -– ok, ok… mira weon, anda a buscar ropa y nos vamos a ir al campo, ¿te tinca?

Alfred solo sabía que Manuel lo había invitado a pasar un fin de semana con él, después de todo nunca le dijo el porqué no podían hacer "esas cosas" de nuevo, por lo que un "No" para Manuel, significaría un "Si" para Estados Unidos.

El viernes llegó y había otra junta de países, esta vez con sede en Santiago de Chile. Cada uno llegó a su horario, pero había uno que no había llegado cuando estaban todos.

- ¡Hey! no deben empezar sin el héroe… - dijo entrando al salón con una gran mochila de campamento a cuestas.

- ¿Qué haces trayendo ese bulto a la reunión? -– Arthur pregunto después de haber dado un sorbo a su té.

- Vengo a quedarme aquí unos días con mi esposa… - sonrió - Manuel suspiro, el Argentino presente se exalto, varios de los países latinos y Europeos estaban sin habla y Arthur, bueno el estaba atónito. –- Pero bueno no hablaremos de mi maravillosa vida privada… - tomo asiento.

- Alfred tiene razón –- intervino el Alemán dando comienzo así a la reunión.

Más de tres horas duro, con pequeñas disputas y discusiones sin sentido, ya estaban acostumbrados a ello, ha no llegar a ningún punto.

Procedieron a retirarse todos a sus respectivos lugares, a un rubio de acento argentino hubo que retirarlo a la fuerza, ya que se reusaba a dejar a su Manu a solas con el gringo, finalmente y después de varios minutos de quejas el brasileño logra llevárselo.

Después de tomar algunas de sus cosas, y que el estadounidense se cargara con su gran mochila, ambos procedieron a partir rumbo al "fundo" que el chileno aun conservaba. Al llegar al lugar fueron recibidos por una señora mayor, dos muchachas jóvenes y un capataz.

- Joven Manuel, hace bastante tiempo que no le veíamos por aquí… - sonrió la mujer para abrazarlo afectuosamente.

- Señora Juanita… - respondió amablemente –- vine a pasar unos días aquí… ya sabe descansar un rato… y distraerme… - luego la mujer pregunto por el extranjero tras él –- a si… él es Alfred un amigo…

- No me diga que es aquel gringo del que tanto se queja -– susurro en su oído.

- si pero shhh… - poso un dedo en sus labios en señal de guardar silencio.

- Hey… - inflo sus mejillas -– yo también quiero saber de qué hablan…

- Nada… - respondió Manuel al instante –- mira ellas son sus hijas y el es su esposo… ellos amablemente cuidan de mi fundo ya que su casa está junto a esta…

- Un gusto conocerlos… - sonrió.

- Bueno señora Juanita, me quedare aquí cuatro días o puede que mas, así que no es necesario que venga a la casa… puede descansar todo lo que quiera…

- No se preocupe Manuelito si no nos cuesta nada cuidarle la casa…

- Gracias señora Juana… a verdad… ¿y cómo esta mi Clementina?

- Bien, bien… gordita y poniendo unos huevos oiga… - se dio un pequeño palmazo en la frente –- mire que soy despistada… justamente ayer llamo la señorita Marcela… dijo que cuando le viera por aquí le dijera que fuera a visitarla… que le echaba de menos…

- Supongo que esa Clementina es un ave pero, ¿quién es Marcela, Manuel? -– pregunto una vez quedaron solos en el lugar.

- Va… - lo miro - no teni por que saber…

- ¡Claro que sí!, soy tu esposo…

- Ah wn… es una mina que me agarre…

- No entiendo… - hizo un puchero.

- Hag… el weon… - suspiro –- es una mujer con la que tuve una relación meses atrás…

- Tomo sus hombros para mirarlo a los ojos -– pero ahora no podrás porque eres mi esposa…

Manuel se puso nervioso por la distancia que había entre el norteamericano, y giró la cabeza hacia un lado sonrojado, para alejar a Alfred y darse vuelta, tomando sus bolsos.

- Vamo a la casa weon y deja de wearme… - le dijo sin más entrando a la casa y yendo directamente a su habitación mientras Estados Unidos lo seguía por atrás.

Alfred bajó su mochila viendo la habitación de Manuel, habían muchos retratos, de "una niña" con el cabello castaño, y de varios de los comandantes de ese tiempo. Alfred preguntó quién era la hermosa niña del retrato, pues le parecía familiar esa "linda muchacha".

- Soy yo weon -– respondió echándose en la cama, cansado.

- Espera… ¿¡Ese de ahí no es Arthur! -– chilló apuntando el retrato,

Chile vio el retrato, efectivamente era Arthur, ese maldito ingles que lo había seducido, que en ese tiempo le había robado su primer beso. Suspiró con pesadez, levantándose y alzando sus manos para sacar el cuadro, sin embargo, no alcanzaba.

Alfred se puso por detrás, tomando el cuadro del chileno y luego pasándole la pintura. Manuel la tomó en sus manos y lo metió detrás de un mueble y luego vio a Alfred.

- Voy a ver a la Marce, podí dormir donde querai, nos vemos –- se largó por donde había entrado.

Pensando que el norteamericano lo seguiría por la puerta principal, se fue hasta la trasera, corriendo por el campo y saliendo por la ruta.

La casa de Marcela quedaba solo a unos minutos caminando por el sendero. Cuando llegó era una casa antigua, una casona, y afuera estaba una bella señorita de cabellos castaños claro, con destellos rubios, y orbes verdes. Su tez blanca que se reflejaba en la luz del sol, y un vestido blanco que le cubría hasta las rodillas, con un sombrero del mismo color.

- Ps… Marce… - llamó Manuel a la joven.

- ¡Manuel! -– sonrió y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el chileno abriendo la reja y cruzando el portal para abrazarlo, besarlo en los labios. - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Marcela era una chica de unos 20 años de edad, mayor a lo que representaba Manuel, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo era su amigo de cama. Ella era una citadina de Santiago, de la comuna de Lo Barnechea, sus padres eran empresarios y tenían un fundo en la región del Biobío. Ahí había conocido a Manuel, sentado frente al rio Biobío, mirando el paisaje perdido hace unos meses atrás.

Aquel chico le había parecido interesante, el castaño de ojos cafés era guapo por donde se le viera, y ella sólo quería una compañía, pues estaba esperando que sus padres llegaran para poder compartir un momento con ellos.

_- Flashback –-_

_Marcela se sentó al lado de Manuel y le sonrió de medio lado, mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. _

_- Jamás había conocido a alguien con una cara tan deplorable –- le sonrió de medio lado._

_Manuel no dijo nada, simplemente miró a la chica y quedó pasmado en la belleza de ella, sobretodo en su sonrisa. Se sentó recto y se volteó nervioso peinando su cabello._

_- Disculpe señorita, no la he visto por estos lugares… - Manuel podía ser un tipo sin remedio, pero cuando se trataba de una chica guapa era todo un caballero. _

_- Ah… es que mis padres compraron una finca cerca de aquí, entonces ahora estoy esperando a que lleguen de un viaje de negocios… ¿Y tú? ¿Penas de amor? _

_- A-ah… nooo… ¿Un hombre con penas de amor? ¿Cuándo has visto eso? -– comenzó a reír nervioso y bajo la vista._

_- ¿Era una chica guapa? –- le preguntó alzando una ceja sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios._

_Manuel se mordió el labio, pues Arthur era un chico que era muy guapo para él, bueno, la única persona que conocía en "ese sentido", por alguna razón se sintió devastado. Simplemente asintió. _

_- Ya veo… lo siento mucho… Por cierto, mi nombre es Marcela Schimdt, ¿y tú eres? _

_- Manuel Gonzales… un gusto –- sonrió y suspiró –- no tienes porque disculparte._

_Los días pasaron con lentitud, parecía que no se iban a acabar. Marcela estaba de vacaciones de invierno de la universidad y Manuel simplemente había ido a despejar su mente y su corazón. _

_Fue una semana maravillosa, donde Marcela iba a la casa de Manuel y Manuel a la casa de ella, En su familia lo conocían como su amigo simplemente, y a pesar de su habla lo aceptaron tal como era, porque al parecer venía de una buena familia, y al final era un "buen chico"_

_El último día de las vacaciones de invierno, Marcela se había ido a despedir de Manuel y el chileno de alguna manera se había encariñado con la muchacha. Se besaron, se abrazaron y posteriormente se fueron al cuarto del chileno, hasta que la tarde se les fue en la actividad dentro de las sábanas. _

_Se juraron volver a verse para el verano más próximo y así fue como se encontraron ese día soleado. _

_- Fin Flashback -_

- Estaba trabajando, lo siento –- le sonrió a la joven mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

- ¿Trabajando? Manuel, eres joven, vienes de una familia adinerada, entonces, ¿por qué no estudias?

- Ah… - definitivamente Marcela era muy inteligente - verás, me di un año sabático, y pues, en realidad mi padre me dijo que tenía que ayudarlo en el negocio familiar.

- Oh… ya veo… es interesante… tu padre es político si no me equivoco ¿no?

- Eh… si, si… algo así… pero Marce, ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos al rio? -– Marcela sonrió y negó con la cabeza, abrazándose al brazo del castaño, acercando sus labios al oído.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa?

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Manuel y un sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas, viendo de reojo a Marcela, ya sabía que significaba esa propuesta.

Finalmente accedió a llevar a la chica a su casa, olvidando que cierto norteamericano se encontraba allí.

Habían subido rápidamente las escaleras y en el pasillo comenzaron a besarse. Manuel arrinconando a la chica mientras su mano tanteaba sus largas piernas e iba subiendo poco a poco. Desesperadamente buscaba la manilla de su cuarto, abriéndolo y cerrando la puerta pegando a la otra a la puerta, tomándola por la cintura y luego sus piernas, montándola a su cintura, mientras no paraba de besarla.

De pronto el rubio se despertó, escuchando los ruidos en la habitación, sentándose en la cama y refregando sus ojos con una mano. Vio aquella escena, sorprendiéndose, nunca había visto a Manuel tan desesperado,

- ¿Manuel? –- quería asegurarse de que el chico que veía tan hambriento era él.

"_Por la chucha, se me olvidó que este weon estaba aquí"_

Suspiró pesadamente, casi tenía a la chica lista para cogerla y Alfred lo había interrumpido, como quería matarlo, como le había molestado.

- ¡Alfred! –- sonrió de medio lado - ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Eh? pero si tú me trajiste aquí y como no sabía mi habitación simplemente me dormí –- sonrió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Ah sí? –- alzó una ceja y suspiró -– bueno tu habitación es cualquiera de las que elijas.

- ¡Elijo esta! Verás… la cama es blandita, y tiene una linda vista, así que me quedaré aquí.

Suspiró y se acercó a Marcela que estaba muy sorprendida de la familiaridad con que Manuel trataba a su rubio amigo.

Se iba a llevar a la chica pero su voz la interrumpió.

- Manuel, ¿quién es él?

- Ah… él… es… Alfred… es…mi primo -– dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Hum… no tienen mucho parecido -– Marcela se acercó a donde Alfred mirándolo de cerca.

- Es que él es… como te diste cuenta, él es extranjero, además somos primos lejanos. -– Respondió fastidiado.

- Ya veo… ¿Se llama Alfred verdad? –- sonrió al rubio.

- ¡Oh! ¡Hello beautiful lady! –- sonrió ampliamente tomando su mano y besándola, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Lo iba a matar, definitivamente lo mataría, no solo le había cagado la cacha, si no que ahora seducía a su mina.

Como veía a Marcela tan entretenida hablando en un maravilloso inglés británico, simplemente se largó a caminar y a fumar, arreglando sus cabellos y tomando a su caballo Orión, montándolo y pegándole con sus piernas en las costillas del animal, saliendo a galopar por el rio.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, pienso que a Alfred le encanta cagarle la onda a Manu XD

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Cuatro dias

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen Latin Hetalia ni Hetalia y blablabla...

**Advertencia:** Ninguna en especial. Pero si no les gusta entonces no comenten... gracias.

**

* * *

**

********

Cuatro días…

Era agradable estar un rato solo, la verdad es que hace un buen rato no estaba así, lejos de todo en un lugar tranquilo en el que pensar, si… pensar en muchas cosas, porque Manuel pensaba, en todo lo que le había ocurrido esos últimos meses, casi un año para ser exactos, y aun dolía, dolía tanto como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior.

- Debo pensar seriamente en alejarme de los weones rubios… - suspiro.

Bueno, el chileno galopo por los alrededores, camino junto al rio y se sentó a las orillas de este, mirando la nada y jugando con la arena en sus manos. Luego cuando lo estimo conveniente decidió volver a la casa, ahí el estadounidense le esperaba ya solo con un típico puchero en la cara, reclamándole la escena con la que había despertado.

Chile no se molesto en darle explicaciones, ni siquiera por ser su esposa, al final solo se fue a su "nuevo cuarto" recostándose sobre la cama y durmiéndose enseguida.

**Día 1**

Para cuando el gallo canto Manuel ya estaba abriendo sus ojos, se levanto y fue a darse una ducha, luego de haberse vestido despertó a Alfred, con un poco de dificultad, ya que este pedía dormir aun más. Al final de conseguir que este saliera de la cama y se vistiera lo llevo al gallinero para que recolectara unos huevos frescos para el desayuno, peleo con las gallinas, una en especial le picoteo la mano haciendo que chillara.

- La Clementina es mañosa… - rio Manuel para burlarse de USA.

- ¿Y ahora me lo dices? –- acariciaba su propia mano para calmar el dolor.

- Lo olvide… - rasco suavemente sus cabellos -– como sea… ¿leche de cabra o de vaca?

- ¡De vaca!

- Bien… - tomo una cubeta metálica y camino hacia las vacas dentro del corral –- lleva los huevos a la cocina.

- No… quiero ordeñar la vaca… - siguió al chileno -– quiero ordeñarla...

- Bueno weon… ordeña a la vaca…

Y lo hizo, la vaca no se quejo y el gringo no lo hacía nada mal, al final y acompañados de unos huevos revueltos con jamón, unas tazas de leche, tostadas, una taza de café para el americano y té para Manuel desayunaron.

Pasaron la tarde ordenando las cosas que habían llevado consigo, el americano había traído todo un equipo de video juegos para pasar el rato, y un montón de películas de terror de su país.

- Oye… no creo que tengas mucho tiempo de jugar con eso… - se acerco y tomo una caratula -– weon teni el "Rock Band 3" –- si, mágicamente lo había pronunciado bien.

- Si, pero no veo una televisión por aquí… -– sonrió y rió después para guardar los juegos –- entonces, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?

- Si hay tele… pero… está en la pieza… - murmuro –- bueno… hay una fiesta a la chilena ahora así que vamos a sacar a los caballos e ir como invitados… - dijo animadamente.

- Si es una fiesta… ¿para que los caballos? –- pregunto con inocencia.

- Para la carrera… creo que ya has montado antes así que quiero una carrera contigo…

Con aquella propuesta no hubo necesidad de nada mas, USA dejo guardadas las cosas que creyó no usaría y salió de lo más feliz con él, le daría una buena carrera al chileno y por supuesto le ganaría, porque él era el héroe.

*** Del otro lado del mundo ***

El japonés se encontraba sentado mirando el cielo nocturno, hasta que se vio interrumpido por el timbre que de pronto sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se levanto, preguntándose quién seria a esas horas, pues era un horario bastante tarde.

- A-Arthur-san –- dijo con sorpresa al encontrar al británico frente a la puerta de su casa.

- Kiku… - dijo cabizbajo, su tono de voz era triste y cortado.

En otra situación habría preguntado el motivo de la visita, pero era más que evidente que no estaban las condiciones para preguntar algo así. A pesar de que su relación había terminado, o quizás nunca comenzó realmente, ambos habían confundido sus sentimientos, no… Japón realmente le había amado pero comprendía que no era correspondido de la misma forma y aunque doloroso habían cortado, varias veces Arthur le pidió disculpas por aquello y Kiku las aceptaba gustosamente aunque su corazón se rompiese por dentro.

De eso ya eran dos meses, y ahora sus heridas sanaban gracias a la compañía de Grecia, comenzaba a tomarle un gran afecto, y últimamente pensaba mucho en él. Si, ahora eran solo grandes amigos.

- ¿Qué sucede Inglaterra-san? –- estaba preocupado, aun mas cuando este le abrazo y sintió como las lagrimas mojaban su hombro. -– ¿Es… es por Chile-kun?

- El… me odia… - susurró entre sollozos, aferrándose a la ropa blanca inmaculada de su amigo oriental.

- Pero estoy seguro que Chile-kun lo va a perdonar, es un chico de buen corazón -– sobó con cariño los cabellos de Arthur para después separar su cuerpo del rubio y mirarle a los ojos mientras posaba sus manos en las mejillas del inglés y le dedicaba una de sus tranquilas sonrisas. -– Además, yo sé bien cuanto Inglaterra-san ama a esa nación, casi con su vida ne?

Aquellas palabras de apoyo lo tranquilizaron e hizo que su corazón se sintiera cálido. Sus lagrimas volvieron a salir y abrazó nuevamente a su amigo solamente sintiendo lo cálido que era abrazar al país del sol naciente.

Kiku lo invitó a tomarse un té para que el chico se tranquilizara, mientras conversaban en el pórtico viendo las luciérnagas y algunos gatos que se acercaban, lo que hacía sonreír siempre al pelinegro.

Inglaterra lo veía de reojo, a veces pensaba que Manuel y Kiku se parecían un poco, pero no era más que un sueño, porque a pesar de que al chileno le gustaran tanto los animales, el jamás hubiese sonreído de esa manera tan tierna, porque la sonrisa de Chile no cabía en ninguna categoría, era de esas sonrisas que no se podían describir, la sonrisa de Chile era especial.

*** En Chile… ***

Fueron hasta el establo para sacar aquellos caballos del lugar. El caballo del chileno era de un negro azabache llamado Orión.

- Wa… Manuel, Manuel… quiero ese caballo, quiero montar ese caballo –- dijo con emoción apuntando a un caballo alejado de los demás.

- No weon, ese ni siquiera esta domado aun…

- Yo lo domare solo déjaselo al héroe…

Y bueno después de unos minutos el estadounidense había logrado domar al caballo, Manuel lo observaba atónito y sin habla.

- Bueno… lo lograste weon… - soltó un suspiro para luego sonreír -– ¿cómo le pondrás?

- ¿A qué te refieres?...

- Al nombre po weon ¿a que mas va a ser? –- subió a su caballo y se acerco a USA. –- Ese caballo será tuyo ya que lo domaste…

- ¿De verdad?... ¡gracias Manuel! -– dijo con emoción –- entonces le pondré… - pensó unos momentos –- Spirit... se llamara Spirit… porque se parece a ese genial caballo…

- Hablai del caballo de la película ¿cierto?

- Si…

Llegados al lugar de las fiestas, Manuel enseño todos los juegos que se practicaban durante esta, apostaron a las carreras a la chilena y obviamente al final del recorrido participaron en ella, la carrera estuvo muy reñida, el desgraciado del norteamericano era bueno corriendo, por poco el chileno perdía, pero por suerte no fue así y a último momento lo adelanto llevándose la victoria.

**Día 2**

Alfred había disfrutado, del día anterior y para el siguiente fue más sencillo despertarlo, se levanto, baño y desayunaron juntos, ordenaron las cosas, alimentaron a los animales. A la hora del almuerzo Manuel decidió matar uno de sus corderos, el estadounidense tuvo que ayudarle y aquello le hizo sentir incomodo, Alfred se había encariñado con el animal durante los minutos en los que el chileno fue por las cosas que necesitaría, por ese motivo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le oprimió el pecho al momento de verlo morir.

Pero, para cuando comieron aquellos sentimientos habían desaparecido.

Al atardecer el latino se llevo un par de cañas de pescar junto a Alfred, las carnadas y un canasto para los peces al rio cercano donde estuvieron largo rato sin mucha suerte, el norteamericano estaba aburriéndose y Manuel también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

En un acto que tomo por sorpresa al menor el estadounidense se acerco lo bastante como para robarle unos besos, provoco la molestia de Chile quien lo lanzo al agua, aun así Alfred no se quedaría atrás y pronto lo jalo hundiéndose con él. Entrada la noche y cansados por aquellos juegos de te hundo y tú me hundes o quien nada mas rápido durmieron plácidamente cada uno en sus habitaciones, sin siquiera haber cenado.

**Día 3**

Los días habían sido divertidos para ambos, Manuel estaba disfrutando de aquellas vacaciones junto a su primo. Este día seria más relajado para ambos al menos en lo que respectaba al tiempo en que quedara de luz solar. Ambos fueron a la ciudad y la recorrieron, comieron mariscos, una buena paila marina para ambos fue el almuerzo del día de hoy, mientras paseaban por el mercado al estadounidense le llamo la atención una planta parecida a un alga marina.

- Es cochayuyo -– respondió a la pregunta del extranjero.

- ¿Cocha… que? –- trato de repetirlo pero no pudo.

- Cochayuyo… un alga que se come, de un sabor salado… - mejor que explicarle seria que lo probara así que compro, le añadió un poco de jugo de limón y le dio de probar a Alfred. Este lo inserto en su boca, lo mastico unos segundos y luego lo devolvió haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- Esto es asqueroso… - comenzó a llorar como un niño, luego de ser obligado a tomarse la medicina –- wa~ saben peor que los scones de Arthur…

- Si… tienes razón es asqueroso… recuerdo que Pueblo Mapuche me hizo comer esto cuando era un niño… - luego sonrió –- Antonio también lo probo y bueno… no le resulto muy agradable que digamos…

Siguieron con su recorrido después que USA comprara una Coca-cola y la bebiera para sacarse el mal sabor de la boca.

Ambos llegaron a casa, Manuel enseguida se dirigió al armario de su habitación, Alfred curioso lo observaba desde la cama. Del interior extrajo un par de escopetas, luego se encamino a la cómoda del otro lado de la habitación, abrió un cajón que se encontraba bajo llave y saco una caja.

- ¿Qué harás con esas armas? –- tomo una de las escopetas observándolas, eran algo viejas pero se encontraban en muy buen estado.

- Iremos a cazar… cazar conejos…

- Genial… ¿aunque no sería mejor comprarlos?

- No weon… es más emocionante así. –- Limpiaba el arma con dedicación -– además el Bobby, el Max, y el Rex necesitan salir…

- Lo miro confundido ¿quiénes serian esos? - ¿son amigos?

- Son mis perros…

Bien entrada la noche, ambos armaron un campamento cerca del rio, primero comerían antes de pasar la ardua noche cazando.

Arthur iba llegando a la casa de campo de Chile, pues cuando el estadounidense le dijo que se irían de campamento pudo adivinar cuál era el lugar que Manuel escogería.

Llegó corriendo a la casa encontrándose con la señora Juanita en el camino.

- Señora Juanita… - le alcanzó el camino.

- ¡Joven Arthur! -– lo conocía por las variadas veces que Manuel había vacacionado allí con él,

- Hola, señora Juanita, vengo a buscar a Manuel, ¿lo ha visto? -– preguntó obviamente curioso.

- Si, acaba de salir con un amigo de él… A…Alfred se llamaba el cabro ese… - miró a Arthur.

-… ¿S-sabe a dónde se fueron? –- estaba nervioso y la sangre se le estaba yendo a la cabeza con la ira que sentía. -– Me puede indicar hacia donde fueron -– estaba molesto pero parecía disimularlo muy bien.

- Claro… mire, el José va pah allá pah arriba, ¿por qué no va con él? -– corrió a donde estaba su esposo. - ¡Oye José, mira quien está aquí, el joven Arthur, quiere ver al joven Manuel, ¿por qué no lo llevai pah allá arriba al cerro?

- ¡Bueno vieja! ¡Dile al joven Arthur que se meta a la camioneta no mah! -– le hablaba desde el baño afuera de su cabaña.

- Ya lo escuchó joven Arthur, valla pah allá no mah, que el viejo se va a demorar un poco en el baño –- le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

Inglaterra sólo asintió y se fue hasta donde estaba la camioneta con algunos víveres para pasar la noche, observando bien que cosas eran las que le llevaban.

De pronto el señor José llegó para subirse en el puesto del conductor. No dijeron nada por todo el camino, Arthur estaba preocupado en sus pensamientos y los celos casi enfermizos que le daban al pensar en Manuel y Alfred solos.

Al llegar al lugar anduvo por los arbustos hasta encontrar una fogata, donde se divisaban dos individuos.

Los chicos de pronto sintieron un ruido entre los arbustos, haciendo que el rubio se asustara y comenzara a gritar "fantasma, fantasma" y corriera alrededor de la tienda que tenían.

- ¡Cállate weon! –- le dijo el chileno pegándole en la nuca con la palma de su mano.

De pronto divisaron a Arthur con don José al lado. Inglaterra los vio, y vio a Chile fuera del trabajo después de tanto tiempo.

- Hola -– saludó el dueño de los ojos verdes.

Ninguno de los dos respondieron al saludo, simplemente Manuel se sentó al lado de Alfred y luego se levanto dirigiéndose a don José para que le pasara la comida de la noche.

José se fue con rapidez del lugar, ya que tenía que ver a su esposa e hijos. Para cuando se dieron cuenta la noche estaba bastante avanzada y Manuel se encontraba tirando algunas varas hacia la fogata que había hecho Alfred.

Alfred miraba de reojo la escena, Arthur no se había sentado con ellos, solo miraba a Manuel esperando un movimiento de este.

- ¿A qué viniste? –- el chileno miró al inglés.

- Necesito hablar contigo… - Inglaterra tomó asiento entre USA y Chile.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo? –- volteó la mirada hacia la fogata.

- Hey chicos, ¿por qué no vamos a cazar que para eso hemos venido? –- el estadounidense por fin dijo algo coherente.

- Ve a cazar tu, no tengo ganas, ya vi algo desagradable –- se volteó para mirar a Arthur de reojo y sonreírle –- me voy a dormir…

Arthur miró a Alfred y se acercó para pedirle que se fuera un momento a dar una vuelta y ver si los conejos cayeron en la trampas, a lo que Alfred obedeció y se fue no muy lejos para revisar las trampas. Acompañado de los perros claro.

El inglés se coló en la tienda del chileno y se sentó a su lado, viéndole la nuca, aquella que le tentaba a poner sus manos en ella y acariciar el castaño cabello del chileno.

- Sal de aquí… - le miró con una mueca.

- Escúchame por favor… - le habló casi suplicando.

- Que te escuche Japón, es mejor oyente que yo o eso parece

Inglaterra divisó que no podía hablar en ese momento con el chileno, por lo que salió de la tienda suspirando pesadamente, recargando sus codos en sus muslos para luego revolver sus cabellos y cerrar los ojos echando su cuerpo en el tronco.

- Ah… esto no puede ser peor… - suspiró mientras su antebrazo cubría sus ojos,

En eso escuchó el grito de un rubio ojiazul que venía corriendo hacia él.

- Arthur, Arthur… -– gritaba y corría de un lado hacia otro. -– Un fantasma… - se hecho sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello.

Manuel escuchó los gritos y salió de la tiendo a ver qué era lo que sucedía, encontrándose con la escenita y la fogata casi extinta.

Suspiró y se fue al rio, tomó un poco de agua en una cubeta y apagó las cenizas que quedaban de la fogata.

- Buenas noches, Alfred, ¿vas a dormir conmigo? -– alza una ceja hacia el rubio de lentes.

- Claro… - sonrió y entro siguiendo los pasos de Manuel.

"_Solo lo haces para fastidiarme, ¿verdad Manuel?"_

El británico estaba más que molesto por la forma de actuar del chileno, pero no diría nada ya que eso solo estropearía las cosas.

Avanzaba la noche, Arthur aun estaba fuera de la tienda, no deseaba entrar, pero tampoco les dejaría en medio de la nada y a solas.

Lo bueno de todo aquello, era observar las estrellas, una hermosa vista del cielo nocturno sin nada que opacase aquel brillo.

- ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche aquí afuera weon? - escucho claramente el susurro del menor cerca de él.

- Si… no tengo nada que hacer dentro de esa carpa molestando a la pareja que duerme - sonrió de medio lado - además es un hermoso cielo el que observo.

- Manuel frunció el ceño levemente, el inglés ni siquiera se había volteado a verlo. - Ya… pero acá fuera igual está súper helado… - tomo asiento cerca de Inglaterra cuidándose de no crear contacto.

- Si… pero en casa en estas fechas también es frio así que estoy acostumbrado… - murmuro, luego dio un suspiro - Manuel…

- Ya se weon… - miro sus manos entrelazadas entre ellas - me veni a pedir perdón por la wea…

- Cometí un error al actuar de la forma en la que lo hice…

- Si poh… mansa caga que te mandaste… - hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto - como sea, tampoco puedo estar enojao por esa wea too el rato…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - su corazón en un momento salto ante aquellas palabras, pero conociendo al chileno no debía dejarse engañar tan fácilmente, así que se tranquilizo para seguir escuchándole.

- No del todo… pero podría darte otra oportunidad… Aunque teni que hacer meritos…

- Podría hacer los meritos necesarios por ti Manuel…

Ambos estaban claramente nerviosos, Arthur acerco su mano hasta posarla sobre las de Manuel, este quería quitarla pero no lo hizo, luego noto como el rostro de Iggy se acercaba al de él. No podía moverse, no podía reaccionar hasta que sintió sus labios juntos, se aparto pero pronto formaron un nuevo beso. Ahora Inglaterra tomaba de la muñeca de Manuel y lo alejaba del campamento.

Lo apego contra un árbol y lo beso, le acaricio el rostro y el cuello, toco su pecho y se detuvo, más bien algo le detuvo.

Manuel.

Este miraba hacia un lado evitando así la mirada del británico.

- ¿Por qué evitas mi mirada? - le interrogo, pero el otro se mantuvo en silencio - no me lo dirás… - y nuevamente el silencio. - Bien entonces tendré que adivinar… - pensó unos momentos - ¿tiene que ver con Alfred? - acertó, puesto que las manos del latino se estremecieron levemente - paso algo con el ¿no?, hace cuanto… dímelo…

- Um… no… - susurro nervioso - no lo… diré…

- Entonces si paso algo… - frunció el ceño, se estaba molestando - ¿fue ahora? - volvió al juego anterior, en el que el chileno negaba o guardaba silencio - ¿fue hace unos días o quizás?… - sonrió seguro de que acertaría - fue aquella vez en el baño… - lo había hecho, acertaba nuevamente, los ojos de Manuel se abrieron al escucharle volteando su rostro para mirarle cuando dejo de sentir su contacto.

- ¿A-a dónde vas?

- Matare a Alfred… - murmuro alejándose de este.

Lo siguió hasta el campamento, Arthur había entrado a este y luego saco a empujones al americano que aun estaba medio dormido, Manuel trato de detenerlos inútilmente, terminando sentado en el suelo con manos y piernas atadas.

Arthur por su parte se llevo al norteamericano lejos del campamento, donde comenzó a interrogarlo, pero el tiro le salió por la culata cuando USA lo termino acorralando a un árbol.

- H-Hey basta… - su enfado había sido reemplazado por nervios y cierta preocupación.

- Inglaterra… - dijo, su rostro estaba serio - no puedo permitir que estés con Manuel…

- Vaya… - hizo una mueca - te conozco Alfred… y sé que no tienes nada más que un interés comercial con el… - quería alejarlo pero el árbol a sus espaldas no se lo permitía. - ¿A qué estás jugando?

- Voy en serio Arthur… te quiero a ti… - susurro cerca de su oído.

- C-cállate… yo solo puedo mirarte… como mi hermano pequeño…

- Pero no quiero que me veas de esa forma… - beso su cuello - te quiero Iggy…

- B-basta… - cerró sus ojos, no deseaba mirarle.

- Solo estoy con Manuel para acercarme a ti… - levanto ambos brazos del mayor por sobre su cabeza y las sostuvo firmemente, bastaba solo una de sus manos para apretar ambas muñecas del británico - no me detendré Arthur… no a estas alturas…

Pronto su mano libre descendió a su pantalón desabrochándolo, se hizo espacio entre su ropa interior y saco su miembro para acariciarlo.

- De-detente… - estaba bastante avergonzado.

- Lo siento… pero no lo hare… ya he llegado bastante lejos… - le masturbaba, le besaba pero Inglaterra no le correspondía.

Poco a poco soltó sus manos y cuando el británico lo noto se dejo caer al suelo.

- Realmente… te amo… - si, lo amaba, pero también notaba que no podría ser correspondido, se agacho a la altura del europeo y le abrazo.

- N-no… detente… - tomo sus hombros y lo alejo - dejemos… esto en el pasado… - le sonrió.

- Suspiro - está bien… Ar…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un latino enfurecido abalanzándose sobre este y golpeándole con dureza. Gran Bretaña no lo creía, acomodo sus ropas lo más rápido que pudo y trato de separarlos, pero él también se llevo un buen puñetazo por parte de Chile.

- ¡Weon, estaba confiando en ti y me salí con esta wea!… ¡AHORA SI LAS PERDISTE TOAS CONMIGO!

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, faltan algunos capis para llegar al final, (y les sigo subiendo capis aunque me encuentre de vacaciones en Puerto Montt XD)

Saludos a mi amiga XD

**¿Reviews?**

Para que las cosas entre Manu y Arthur se arreglen (?)


	6. ¿Más errores?

**Disclaimer: **Bueno ya saben que ni Latin Hetalia ni Hetalia me pertenecen. Saludos a (LiberVanAlst) que me sigue ayudando.

**Advertencia:** Un poco de crueldad.

**Pareja:** UKXChile

**

* * *

******

¿Más errores?

Se puso en pie, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, esta estaba enrojecida y comenzaba a hincharse levemente.

- Alfred... ¿estás bien? - se acerco al norteamericano.

- Si... ¿qué haces aquí aun? ¿No me dices que amas a Manuel?, si te quedas aquí te atacaré de nuevo, corre a verlo antes de que mejore - dijo mientras miraba a sus ojos y después sonreír.

- Está bien… gracias… - se puso en pie y corrió entre los árboles para darle alcance al menor.

Lo diviso, podría gritarle y lo hizo.

- ¡Manuel! Espera… debemos hablar… - pero no pudo, el chileno conocía mejor, mucho mejor el terreno que el británico, y este ultimo tropezó con una raíz cayendo en seco al suelo.

En cuanto sintió el golpe se dio vuelta e hizo una mueca al chico. Se acercó a ayudarle y tenderle una mano, no sería tan "mala onda" de dejarle en ese estado.

- Ma-Manuel… - dijo tratando de aguantar el dolor de su pierna - necesito que me escuches…

- No quiero escucharte... - una vez levanto al otro lo sentó cerca de una roca para irse. Estaba molesto, pero no furioso, la furia se había disipado con el dolor.

- Tomo su mano y lo jalo hacia si - no... Escúchame de una vez... lo único que haces es huir... - le molestaba aquella actitud y el dolor de la pierna lo empeoraba.

- No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, no quiero nada contigo, ¡¿que no entiendes? Déjame de una vez, primero Kiku y ahora Alfred, ¡¿es que te vai a comer a todas las personas con las que me llevo bien? ¡Déjame de una vez! - trató de soltarse como pudo, pero el mayor tenía más fuerza que él, por lo que cerró los ojos para no verle a la cara.

- ¡Maldición Manuel! - lo tomo por el cuello de la polera - ¡siempre es lo mismo, no haces más que insultar, solo ves lo que te conviene y te empeñas en hacer oídos sordos a lo que los otros quieren decirte! - lo empujo al suelo posicionándose sobre este - he tenido bastante paciencia… ahora me vas a escuchar…

Miedo, escalofríos, dolor físico y emocional, todas aquellas sensaciones y sentimientos lo estaban abrumando, y realmente no quería oírle.

- ¡Déjame!, ¡suéltame! ve con Alfred o con quien se te plazca, se acabo, esta wea se acabo, ¡suéltame! - se movía de un lado a otro intentando soltarse de Arthur.

- ¡ENTONCES PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS! - apretó sus brazos contra el suelo a ambos lados de su cuerpo - me iré, pero antes… me llevare tu recuerdo así sea a la fuerza… - sentía una frustración tan intensa dentro de sí que no podía controlarlo, ya no podría controlar sus acciones. - Serás mío Manuel… lo recordaras… - beso sus labios, luego su cuello, dejando en aquella piel una marca roja.

No estaba asustado, estaba aterrado. Nunca, en toda su vida había visto a Inglaterra de esa forma, y tampoco quería, el pecho le dolía demasiado. Pero no lloraría, no le regalaría a Arthur lo que quería ver, las lágrimas en su rostro.

Intentó soltarse una vez más pero todo era inútil, ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos para no ver la tenebrosa expresión de Gran Bretaña, simplemente cerró los ojos, con fuerza girando la cabeza.

Apretó sus labios, ni un gemido, nada que estuviese al alcance de ese imbécil.

Mientras Iggy posicionaba sus rodillas sobre las manos de Manuel y así lograba tener sus propias manos libres.

- Mucho mejor… - susurro con un tono frio.

Ahora estas levantaban la tela de la polera del castaño, luego acariciaban su pecho y apretaban sus pezones. Habría deseado besarle, pero de seguro recibiría un mordisco, por eso sus besos serian para su cuerpo y lo hizo, descendiendo y besando su pecho.

Sus manos estaban cerca de su pantalón por lo que intentó tomar la daga que traía en el bolsillo, esa daga que usaba para degollar conejos. Cuando pudo alcanzarla la clavó en la pierna de Inglaterra pensando que así lo dejaría en paz.

- ¡Ha! - grito al sentir el metal introducirse en su piel, aquello solo le había enfurecido aun mas - ¿quieres divertirte? - sonrió de forma macabra mientras quitaba la cuchilla de su pierna y la lanzaba lejos - entonces jugaremos aun mas… - su mano se había manchado de su propia sangre, y la llevo a sus labios para lamerla.

Acaricio el rostro del chileno dejando enrojecida su piel por la sangre, se relamió los labios y ahora bajaba el short que este llevaba puesto.

Mordió su labio inferior, no quería definitivamente no quería aquello, aun con sus piernas trataba de moverse y en su cabeza de pensar en otra cosa. Pronto sintió el olor a sangre en su mejilla y cuando abrió los ojos, sus lágrimas se desbordaron, topándose con los verdes del mayor.

- Yo… - susurro finalmente, tomando conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, más bien de lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba mostrando como un monstruo frente a la persona que amaba y le estaba haciendo daño - lo… siento… - dijo ocultando su mirada, no podría hacer nada contra eso, el daño que seguramente le había causado a Manuel le había afectado - ve… te… - dijo finalmente haciéndose a un lado.

Manuel se levantó más que rápido, lo vio por última vez y se retiró, corrió lo más que pudo a su casa y se escondió en su habitación, no quería saber nada del mundo, ni de Inglaterra ni de USA.

Alfred llegaba a duras penas donde se encontraba Arthur, pillándolo en el suelo y con la pierna herida. Se acercó, supuso algo lo que podría haber pasado.

- Arthur... vamos...

- Soy… un verdadero idiota… - alzo su rostro y observo a Alfred unos segundos, sonrió ante sus propias palabras, pero pronto esta se desvaneció - Manuel me odia…

Cubrió su rostro, no podía moverse aunque lo intentase, y si fuera así a casa del chileno no podría entrar.

- Ven, vamos a la tienda - lo ayudó a que se levantara para llevarlo donde estaba la tienda. Esto se había salido de las manos y él se sentía culpable.

Una vez llegaron a la tienda lo sentó en un tronco de madera y le cubrió la herida con un paño.

- Arthur... estabas mejor con Kiku, con el al menos sonreías... con Manuel te he visto más en el suelo que sonriendo... - dijo concentrado haciéndole alguna curación al otro.

- Kiku… solo es una gran amigo… - limpiaba una de sus manos, ahora estaba más tranquilo - nunca pude llegar a nada con él más que besarle… - alzo su vista y volvió a sonreírle - en mi mente siempre estaba presente Manuel.

Aunque eso le dolía al norteamericano sabía que era cierto. Dio un largo suspiro, estaba serio y mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Que te gusta de él? - finalmente lo hizo, hace mucho que tenía la curiosidad por eso - quiero decir, es un chico muy común físicamente, muy flaco corporalmente, fogoso en la cama... - se arrepintió de haber dicho esa frase - y con un genio del demonio…

- Exactamente eso… - hizo caso omiso a cierto comentario - tanto él como yo nos sentimos solos, compartimos muchas cosas… y nos comprendemos mutuamente… son cosas tan simples, cosas que los demás no entienden… que no ven… - suspiro - claro tu me conoces porque te crie, pero creo que nunca comprendiste realmente lo que sentía…

Trago duro, quizás Inglaterra tenía razón esta vez.

- Yo... lo siento si no te comprendí - agachó la mirada con un puchero en sus labios, tal cual nene malcriado. En eso sonó su celular. Manuel le había mandado un mensaje.

"Te quiero a ti y a Inglaterra fuera de mi nación mañana".

Hizo una mueca y le paso el celular a Arthur.

- Nos hecha...

- Es lo mejor… mañana marcharemos de vuelta a casa… - se puso en pie y cojeando entro a la carpa.

Le envió un último mensaje a Manuel.

"Quizás él se vaya pero yo me quedare aunque tenga que dormir en una carpa"

Apagó su celular y se fue a dormir a la carpa, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Manuel.

A la mañana siguiente, Manuel no había dormido nada, estaba con unas ojeras demoniacas y le pesaba el cuerpo. Aun le quedaba esa marca, el mordisco que le había dado Arthur y que lo había traumado, esperaba que el otro estuviese bien de la pierna. No debía preocuparse pero bueno era una persona después de todo.

- Alfred… despierta es hora de irnos… - tomo del hombro de USA y lo movió suavemente. Pero este no despertó - bien… me marchare solo… - arreglo sus ropas y salió de la carpa. El cielo estaba despejado y el día fresco por la suave brisa que corría.

José los había ido a buscar por petición de Manuel. El podía llegar solito pero los demás que no sabían el camino seguro se perderían en el.

- Señor Alfred, señor Arthur, lo he venido a buscar, el patrón me mandó pah acá y si no llego con ustedes se va enojar.

- Bueno… seria magnifico si nos ayuda a salir de este sitio… - dijo el rubio británico. Alfred por otra parte había salido ya y ahora desarmaba la carpa.

José los ayudó para que terminaran más rápido y fueron de nuevo hacia la casa de Manuel. Manuel estaba bañado y vestido, pero en esperarlos se durmió en el sillón, con su mano apoyada en uno de los mangos. Alfred entró sin más gracias a la señora Juanita y vio a Manuel dormir, sonriendo. Los labios entreabiertos del menor eran tentadores, rio para sí mismo.

- Alfred… es mejor que vayas por tus cosas - le regaño - su pierna dolía y estaba seguro que necesitaría un medico. - Necesito que marchemos de una vez antes que la herida se infecte.

Camino, más bien cojeo hasta la salida yendo al patio. En ese lugar se encontró con una muchacha, una que nunca había visto.

- Buenos días señorita… - saludo con cortesía sonriéndole.

- Buenos días... - la chica le sonrió y le tendió la mano amistosamente - nunca lo había visto por aquí, ¿quién es usted?...

- Hahaha~ Terminé de arreglar tus cosas, yo me quedo... - sonrió de medio lado hacia Marcela la cual se adentró en casa de Manuel como si fuese suya.

- Alfred, ¿se iba a ir usted? - se sentó al lado de Manuel y le acarició el cabello, abrazándolo por los hombros, mientras el castaño solo se acomodó. Se veían muy bien juntos.

- No... No me voy a ir... Hahaha~, Manuel parece un cachorrito.

- ¿Cierto? - sonrió Marcela aun acariciando los cabellos de Chile.

- Arthur les observo, si realmente se veían bien - me llamo Arthur señorita… Arthur Kirkland, de Londres… - cojeo por sus cosas. - Si me disculpan… - se despidió antes de cruzar la puerta.

- Arthur... Arthur... Me suena... ¡Ah! - dejo a Manuel recostado de nuevo, tenía el sueño muy pesado ese crio y le siguió hasta la salida junto con Alfred. - Usted es el culpable de que Manuel llegara llorando ayer... - Se sorprendió un poco. Manuel había pasado la noche con Marcela, y cuando se quedó dormido repitió el nombre de Arthur 2 veces, quejándose de algo - ¿Es usted o no? - la chica lo miró mientras se colgaba del brazo del norteamericano.

- Si… soy yo… - se giro para observar a ambos - pero señorita… no es muy educado de su parte entrometerse en los problemas ajenos… - alzo una ceja.

Aquella conversación le trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

- Señor Arthur, me gustaría conversar con usted un poco más, sería un honor alojarlos a ambos en mi casa. Será un secreto, mi "amigo" Manuel no se enterará - les sonrió a ambos.

Alfred lo miró casi rogándole que fueran a casa de Marcela.

- Please...

- Suspiro y miro a la entrada, como si Manuel fuera a salir en cualquier momento al más puro estilo de Suiza echándolos de "su" territorio - está bien… solo un par de días… - así tomo nuevamente sus cosas y ambos rubios siguieron a la chica hasta su hogar.

Cuando se despertó la señora Juanita le dijo que ambos rubios y la señorita Marcela se habían ido juntos a la casa de esta última. Chile no le dio importancia y simplemente se fue a dar una vuelta donde estaba su querida Clementina.

- Puta Cleme... ¿por qué todas las cosas malas me pasan a mi?

Marcela guió a cada uno a su habitación para después decirles a los criados que le llevaran un suculento desayuno.

La chica fue hasta la habitación de Arthur, tocando antes de entrar.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Bueno… - miro su pierna - si pudieras otorgarme algún botiquín de primeros auxilios te lo agradecería mucho…

Si, aquella herida iba de mal en peor, no sangraba mucho, pero dolía como condenada.

- Y tal vez… algo para beber… - murmuro.

- Oh... déjeme revisar eso - se agacho hasta la herida, y levantó su pantalón para verla más de cerca. - Tengo un amigo que es médico vive cerca de aquí, será mejor que lo llame, esto puede ponerse negro... - le miró hacia arriba - después, quiero preguntarle unas cosas...

Sacó su celular para llamar al doctor y decirle que venga a casa.

- Está bien… - la observo. - Intentare contestar todas las preguntas que quieras hacerme.

Y espero a que aquel famoso medico llegara y revisara su pierna, luego del tratamiento ambos quedaron a solas, ya que el norteamericano había desaparecido y no sabían a donde podría haber ido.

Se sentó al lado de Arthur sonriendo de medio lado mientras apoyaba su codo en su pierna y su cabeza en su mano.

- Señor Arthur - le sirvió un poco de vino - ¿Que es lo que pasó exactamente con Manuel?

- Bueno… tuvimos una pelea algo seria, desafortunadamente si él no le ha dicho las razones mucho menos puedo hacerlo yo… - recibió la copa y bebió de ella.

*** En Otro sitio… ***

Alfred se encontraba en la casa de Manuel, poco le importaba si este le echaba o no, el iba a remediar las cosas le guste o disgustara al chileno.

Manuel estaba dormido en el sofá boca arriba, el estadounidense se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído.

- Hey… Manuel… despierta…

- Ah... - entreabrió los ojos para ver a un rubio que no divisó muy bien, pensando que era Arthur solo cerró los ojos y golpeó la mejilla de quien lo despertó.

*** En casa de Marcela ***

- El no me lo dijo porque está molesto, y triste, solo me pidió que lo acompañara en esa noche, que lo abrazara y no lo dejara solo. Ya sabe, buscaba compañía femenina. - Sonrió de medio lado. - Por eso no me lo ha dicho, luego se durmió en mi regazo, pero... creo que algo muy fuerte debió haber sido porque llegó con un mordisco en el cuello, ¿eso también lo hizo usted?

- Di-Digamos que si… - llevaban conversando un largo tiempo, y Arthur iba en la cuarta copa de vino, se sentía "algo" mareado.

- Señor Arthur, disculpe la pregunta pero... ¿a usted le gusta Manuel? - le miró a los ojos sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al británico.

- Si… - sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el alcohol en su cuerpo y aquella cercanía que le incomodaba - si, no tan solo me gusta… amo a Manuel más que nada en el mundo…

- Oh... ¿es usted homosexual? - sonrió tranquila mientras tomaba un poco de distancia - será un amor no correspondido. No creo que Manuel sea de ese tipo de bando. - Rio un poco.

- Aquel comentario le había dolido - si… tienes razón… Manuel no me correspondería… - ahora hablaba de forma incoherente - su-supongo que se vería mejor al lado de una chica como tú… - lloraría, porque sentía como sus ojos se iban humedeciendo.

- ¿Eso cree? - rio un poco y bebió - no pasa nada, con Manuel solo somos amigos de cama - sonrió ladinamente y se sirvió mas vino - por cierto... es una persona muy violenta Arthur, morder a Manuel solo porque le gusta, como marcándolo de su propiedad.

- Si… fue algo bastante cruel… y desesperado de mi parte… - ahora las lagrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos - disculpe señorita… ¿p-podría dejarme solo?

- No creo que deba estar solo - lo abrazo y le acaricio el cabello, no podía dejarlo solo en ese estado, tenía un cierto grado de maternidad por los que se veían más débiles.

Pero Inglaterra no era débil, claro que no, estaba dolido, simplemente eso, dolido por todas las estupideces que había hecho esos meses, por esa forma de actuar, tan diferente de su forma de ser, se suponía que él era un "caballero", en cambio se había mostrado como una persona de la peor calaña y el alcohol en su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho a calmarlo, más bien estaba empeorando todo.

*** En casa de Manuel ***

- Auch… eso duele Manuel… - hizo un puchero al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en su mejilla.

- Pe-perdón... - ¿perdón? él ¿por qué tenía que pedir perdón? - ¿que wea estai haciendo aquí?

- Vine para que hablemos… - había adoptado un semblante serio - antes de marcharme necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decir…

- No quiero escuchar nada de ti o del otro weon, así que pueden irse por donde llegaron. - Se sentó en el sofá arreglando sus ropas y peinándose un poco.

- Lo harás quieras o no… - el no era como el británico, él hablaría y si el otro prestaba atención o no ya no le era de su incumbencia - primero que todo anoche no paso nada con Iggy…

- Eso no fue lo que vi - al final se vio obligado a escuchar al estadounidense. - No les creo, déjenme en paz, estoy cansado.

- No… escucharas hasta el final… - se molesto levemente - anoche le dije… lo que sentía… porque me acerque a ti Manuel… - murmuro, no le agradaba dejarle el camino libre, pero tampoco quería ver a Iggy sufriendo por su culpa - lo hice solo para molestar a Arthur… porque lo amo… pero el… ¡el no deja de pensar en ti y eso me enferma!

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras de Alfred, nunca lo hubiese pensado ni se lo hubiese imaginado, o quizás si pero no lo quería aceptar.

- ¿Y?, eso no quita lo que hizo después...

- Lo sé… y eso es su culpa… yo solo vengo por lo que hice… - sonrió, aquello era cierto, si Manuel odiaba a Arthur no sería por lo que él hizo para separarlos sino por lo que el mismo Inglaterra hizo para lastimarlo - bueno… como sea… fui totalmente rechazado por Iggy… y ya no tengo interés en mantener alguna relación contigo… - del bolsillo de su pantalón saco la hoja con las firmas y la rompió - eres libre Chile…

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver su acción y luego lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Donde están alojando? - ahora que había oído a USA, también quería oír la explicación del británico.

- Estamos en casa de tu amiga Marcela… - sonrió travieso - se quedaron hablando, la chica quería hacerle algunas preguntas a Iggy…

- Ay no, CTM, este weon es capaz de decir todo...

Salió más que rápido de su casa, buscando algún auto que pudiese utilizar.

*** En casa de Marcela ***

- De… de verdad soy una mala persona… - lloraba pareciendo casi un crio, puesto que estaba bastante borracho y estaba exagerando con alguna de las cosas que decía de él.

Marcela solo lo abrazaba y acariciaba en el cabello.

- Ya, ya, no es para tanto, tu lo querías, lo que me sorprende es que Manuel no se haya defendido con la fuerza que tiene, y eso que lo conozco bien en ese sentido - sonrió algo coqueta.

- Cla-claro que se defendió… hip - apunto a su rostro - mi mejilla derecha… hip esta hinchada gracias… hip a un puñetazo que me dio y… y mi pierna… - guardo silencio - me lo merezco…

- Ese Manuel es un animal, ya va a ver...

- ¡Marcela!... - llamaba el castaño desde afuera - ¡Marcela! Ya poh Marce, ábreme la puerta - estaba mirando directo al balcón de la chica.

- No… no pelees con el… - trato inútilmente de secarse las lagrimas pero no lo logro - todo fue mi culpa… así que… no… le digas nada…

A la mierda con llamarla por la ventana, decidió llamarla por el celular pero al buscarlo ni eso se había traído. A la mierda con todo, escalo para poder llegar al cuarto de ella.

Arthur estaba sobre la cama, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo aun intentando contener las lágrimas.

- Señor Arthur... - exclamo Marcela al verlo - no es tan malo ser gay no correspondido, es un tema muy común en estos... - vio a Manuel por la ventana y este le dijo que guardara silencio, quería escuchar un poco más al borracho.

- No me importa eso… estoy seguro que en algún momento… - una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero esta murió rápidamente - mis sentimientos los correspondió… pe-pero lo… eche todo a perder…

_"Se lo dijo"_ fue lo que pensó, para luego seguir oyendo la conversación, avisándole a Marcela que siguiera platicando con él.

- ¿Como es eso que los correspondió? Manuel no es homosexual, ni siquiera bisexual... - le dijo un poco confundida mirando de reojo al latino.

- No… no lo creo… - si lo pensaba bien seguramente… - seguramente… lo obligue a que pensara algo así… a que… a que pensara que sentía lo mismo que yo… - volvía a llorar - lo… lo presione a que me correspondiera…

- ¡P-pero como puede ser eso posible! - la chica miro a Manuel - a menos que... se conozcan hace mucho, seguro está confundido como es pequeño aun...

Manuel sonrió de medio lado se rascó la cabeza entrando al cuarto.

- Marce... te voy a tener que explicar muchas cosas después...

- Ma… nuel… - lo miro, apenas podía distinguirlo pero su voz era inconfundible - perdón…

- Marce, déjanos solos un momento - Marcela salió de la habitación pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada que Manuel callo con un beso en la mejilla. El chileno se sentó al lado de Arthur - Ahora te oiré, los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad así que habla...

- Yo… no pude… nunca fui mas allá… porque… no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza… - trataba de mantener la calma al hablar. - Y cuando supe de tu relación con Alfred… realmente me enfurecí… solo cometo errores cuando se trata de ti…

Suspiro y fue hasta el baño para traerle papel higiénico.

- Si llorai más se te van a secar los ojos - ¿que era un chileno sin una frase divertida en un momento como ese? - ya po weon, no sigai llorando así o no te quedaran lagrimas cuando el mar me ahogue - sonrió de medio lado.

- Lo observo - es cierto… - logro calmarse - hace mucho… que no sonreías…

- ¿Te calmaste? - cambio el tema radicalmente tomando la botella de vino sirviéndose en la copa que antes tenía Marcela - ¿entonces? me amas pero me quieres violar... no soy un puto juguete Arthur, pensé que podía entenderte mejor... - miro hacia un lado bebiendo la copa.

- Lo sé, lo sé… lo que hice fue una estupidez… no tenias que verme de esa forma… - lo miro fijamente - pero lo que siento es verdad…

Asentía con la cabeza, ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde.

- No te voy a perdonar tan fácil, pero no me gusta que estés cerca de Marcela.

- No tengo cabeza para estar cerca de alguien más… - respiro hondo - si existe la posibilidad de que me puedas perdonar… tendré cuidado en no estropearlo nuevamente…

- No te voy a perdonar ahora pero... - diablos, ¿hace cuanto no lo hacía con alguien? desde lo de Alfred pero ni se acordaba -... - se recostó a su lado y lo miró un momento - vamos a mi casa...

- Es… está bien… - se puso en pie para seguir al chileno, aunque se desplazaba lentamente por su pierna que dolía.

Lo ayudo a que se pusiera de pie y lo cogió de la cintura para que no se cayera.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca, y chile estaba sonrojado.

Se volteo un momento para mirarle a la cara antes de salir, a sus ojos, sus labios... odiaba amar a ese hombre, esperaba que el otro lo besara...

- Arthur se volteo a mirarlo y se encontró con los ojos del chico que lo miraba, deseaba besarle pero a esas alturas no lo creía correcto - si-sigamos… - desvió su mirada avergonzado.

Se maldijo internamente lo apego a la pared y lo beso, con lengua, intercambiando fluidos nuevamente.

- Weon - suspiró y volvió a como estaban para salir de la habitación.

-… - no se esperaba aquello, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, aun así una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

- No significa que te perdone... - salieron de la casa de Marcela, esta despidió a Manuel con un beso cerca de sus labios.

- Espero que vengas mañana - le sonrió coqueta, aun no se creía el cuento de Arthur y el chileno. - Así podemos jugar un poco.

- Si, vendré - salió de la casa con el británico y todo.

- Y tan rápido como vino su sonrisa desapareció, ¿realmente se involucraría nuevamente con aquella chica? - M-Manuel… ¿Por qué te molesta que me acerque a esa señorita?

- No te voy a responder, solo aléjate de ella - lo metió al carro y se fue por fin a su casa.

- Ya lo sé… ella me lo dijo… - miro hacia la ventana, no tenía intenciones de discutir, y si debía soportar aquello, tal vez… seguramente lo haría.

- Te dijo que me acosté con ella - le miro de reojo mientras doblaba en una esquina y paro - bien, no mas mentiras, yo te digo la verdad si tú me dices la verdad a mi... - estaba sumamente serio con respecto al tema.

- Lo observo - ¿qué deseas saber? - no pretendía mentirle, nunca lo había hecho.

- Bien, Alfred me contó una parte, pero yo quiero saber la otra, ¿tanto te desespero para que me quieras violar weon? - ahora miró hacia el frente, estaban en pleno campo y por lo tanto estaban prácticamente solos, además se hacía de noche.

-…Si… pero no… - aun no podía creer lo que había intentado hacer - estaba desesperado intentaba pedirte perdón… pero tú te empeñabas en causarme daño, no querías escuchar y eso me frustraba aun mas… - apretó los puños - al final me deje llevar por eso y actué de mala forma… - suspiro finalmente.

- Creí que eras un caballero... - sonrió sarcástico - da igual, me toca - dio un gran suspiro - cuando terminamos me metí con la Marce y después de eso tuvimos una aventura romántica, estuvimos juntos la última noche que ella se quedaría, después volvería a clases en Santiago, y no quiero que te acerques a ella, te lo repito.

- Nuevamente miro hacia la ventana esperando a que partieran - descuida, no tengo ningún interés en aquella chica… no te preocupes… - _"entonces, de seguro mantendrás aquella relación, por eso te estorba que me acerque a ella_" pensó dejando que su vista se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche que invadía el sitio.

Suspiro nuevamente y llego por fin a la casona.

- Oye Arty... - sentía que sus palabras podían ser malinterpretadas, entonces tenía que decir el porqué no quería que se metiera con ella. - Después de la once... anda a mi pieza ¿ya?

- Está bien… - cojeo hasta una de las habitaciones y se recostó. No dejaba de pensar en la conversación que habían tenido en el auto, pero intentaba no recordarlo, aunque sin éxito.

Fue donde la Señora Juanita para pedir un té para él y para Arthur y que lo llevara a su cuarto junto con pan amasado, luego fue a recostarse a su cama, suspirando mientras miraba el techo y la pintura que ya no estaba.

- Se desplazo con cuidado hasta la habitación de Manuel y toco la puerta. - Manuel… soy Arthur…

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno puede que el proximo capitulo sea el ultimo. Espero les haya gustado este... quizas nos quedo algo fail XD... pero ya lo saben si no les gusto no comenten... si nunca les ha gustado esta historia no se tomen el tiempo de leerla -.-

**¿Reviews?**

Para que la relacion de Arthur y Manu se arregle en esta conversacion XD...


	7. Propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz y Latin Hetalia a sus autoras respectivas. Este fic fue escrito en conjunto con (LiberVanAlst) asi que la mitad de los creditos son de ella XD .

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**Pareja:** UKXChile.

**

* * *

**

**Propuesta**

- Entra... - dijo sin más mirando hacia la pared donde se notaba un cuadrado más claro que los demás en la habitación. Claro, era ese cuadro de su infancia que había quitado por despecho.

- Lo observo y desvió sutilmente su mirada a aquel lugar que el menor observaba, había notado la ausencia de ese cuadro de forma inmediata, mas no dijo nada - ¿que deseas hablar conmigo?

- Siéntate - le indico un sitio en su cama al lado de donde el yacía recostado, palmeando el lugar con la mano.

- Miro el lugar y se acerco lentamente para sentarse, luego observarle - bien... ya me he sentado.

Miro hacia el techo, no quería cruzar miradas con él, todavía no, a menos que Inglaterra chocara su mirada con él.

- Es sobre la Marce... mira, yo a ella igual la quiero harto, pero... hay cosas que nos separan un montón y eso es... que yo soy de una sola persona y ella no, ¿cachai?

- Entiendo, si es a eso a lo que te refieres - aun continuaba aquella idea en su cabeza.

Lo miro, sabía que aun no había entendido todo, a veces pensaba que Inglaterra era demasiado idiota como para entender su jerga a pesar de los años.

- Quiero decir, que la mina es suelta ¿cachai? y a mí no me gusta ser así... o sea, meterme con una y otra persona, si no fuera por lo que paso, aun serias... - se sonrojo levemente desviando su mirada y de paso su cabeza - el único...

- Esta sonrojado - quieres decir que ella es una... em... - pensaba que palabra usar pero decidió dejarlo así - bueno olvídalo... - suspiro - lo se Manuel... estoy al tanto de que cuando entablas relación la respetas...

- Y eso po, además, la Marce se está agarrando al gringo culiao... - sonrió un poco al decir esa frase, le encantaba insultar al rubio ese.

- Si... note como coqueteaban entre ellos... - rio suavemente y estiro una de sus manos para dar alcance a una de las tazas de té servidas - disculpa... - dijo antes de dar un sorbo a la infusión.

- ¿Ah? - se sentó en la cama mirándolo a los ojos extrañado - ¿qué cosa?

- Bueno, creo que lo he repetido ya varias veces pero, realmente siento que debo pedirte perdón, si - dio otra pausa para darse espacio en la boca con el liquido - estaré dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para ganarme tu perdón Manuel... tu perdón sin rencores...

Se mordió el labio, se preguntaba si no estaba siendo muy duro con el pobre Arthur, pero a él también le dolía, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que lo notara, haciendo una mueca con sus labios y mirando el suelo viendo como las gotas saladas comenzaban a caer al suelo.

- Rápidamente dejo aquella taza de vuelta en el mueble - Ma-Manuel... ¿qué sucede? - saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo de seda, lo acerco al rostro del latino y seco su rostro.

- ¿Cómo puedes... ser tan cruel? Pedirme perdón... después de todo... - las punzadas en su pecho seguían un ritmo que su cabeza no quería entender - ya basta... - le quito el pañuelo y lo lanzo al suelo agarrando a Arthur de los cabellos.

Arthur se dejo tirar al suelo, se merecía todo esos golpes, o al menos es lo que se repetía internamente.

- Yo siempre confié en ti a pesar de todo y ahora me dices eso... no es... no es justo... yo... quería olvidar todo y tu... tu... me pides... - No aguanto más y le dio un beso en la boca, cogiéndolo del mentón y pasando su lengua a la cavidad ajena.

- Su cuerpo se estremeció repentinamente al sentir aquellos labios, aquel contacto tan inesperado, que correspondió de una forma sutil hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse, fue entonces cuando el rubio le observo a los ojos - debo hacerlo... debo pedirte perdón porque es lo mínimo que te mereces Manuel... - apoyo su mano en la mejilla del menor mirándole esta vez de forma seria - lo mínimo... por todo lo que te he hecho pasar... - repitió suavemente.

- Cállate - le dijo de una vez besándolo nuevamente abriendo sus propias piernas mientras se encontraba sobre el británico - no digas nada - comenzó a bajar por su cuello acariciando el pecho del británico.

Un suave suspiro se asomo de sus labios, podía intuir el fin de aquella conversación, pero sentía que de cierta forma todo esto era muy apresurado, tanto así que casi se sentía incomodo, casi porque una parte de él comenzaba a gustarle.

- Entonces fue cuando sus manos se deslizaron cuidadosamente a la nuca de Chile acariciando sus cabellos - entonces… guardare silencio… - cerro sus ojos un leve momento para sentir aquel aroma que tanto extrañaba.

Sus manos se colaron por la camisa hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales apretó suavemente para que se endurecieran quería hacer que Arthur gimiera su nombre la cantidad de veces que fuera para no sacarlo de su cabeza.

- Hn… - dejo escapar un leve jadeo - Manuel… - una de sus manos bajo hasta su cadera para acariciarla.

No dijo nada, solo se dejo llevar por esa caricia y movió su cadera sutilmente, sensual e inconsciente de ello. Desabrocho la camisa de Arthur y sus labios se guiaron directamente a sus pezones. Mientras el inglés tomaba de la polera del latino y la deslizaba hacia arriba para sacarla con ayuda de ambas manos.

Ayudo al rubio a que le quitara la polera y luego volvió a su trabajo con los pezones de este, chocando su pelvis instintivamente con la del británico.

El ambiente comenzaba a acalorarse, y el palpitar del corazón ingles se estaba acelerando a cada segundo, necesitaba sentir sus pieles juntas, y aquellas prendas estorbaban por lo que desabrocho el pantalón de Manuel esperando a que el otro le permitiera quitarlo.

No pudo mas, se ponía caliente y como buen chileno ayudo al otro con rapidez. Se levanto rápido y se quito la prenda en menos de 30 segundos, al igual que al otro que tiro a la cama.

- Arthur... - le beso nuevamente recostándose a su lado mientras le masturbaba.

- Dime… - descendió hasta posarse en su hombro.

- Ah… - lo beso nuevamente y pescó su mano hasta ponerla en su propio falo -... - Lo miro a los ojos esperando que entendiera que el también necesitaba liberarse.

- Entiendo… - sonrió ligeramente para comenzar a deslizarla de arriba abajo en un comienzo lentamente aumentando la velocidad de forma pausada.

- Ah... Ah... ah... - el chileno gemía una y otra vez, pausado, al ritmo que Arthur le otorgaba a su miembro a la vez que él también le otorgaba a Arthur. Pronto se poso de frente sobre él, moviendo su cadera intensamente.

- Agh… - dejo escapar un gemido suave, no dejaba de mover su mano al tiempo que la otra bajaba por la espalda del castaño hasta su entrada acariciando esta con la yema de sus dedos.

- Ahh.. Arthur... - lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados y el sonrojo hasta las orejas. - Ya... - no le importaba la lubricación o algo, solo quería que lo hiciera de una vez.

- E-Esta bien… - tomo por los hombros a Manuel recostándolo en la cama y abriendo sus piernas, acto seguido tomo su miembro y lo acerco a su entrada introduciéndolo con sumo cuidado, para no dañarle, cuando estuvo dentro por completo apego el cuerpo al otro - y-ya esta… comenzare a moverme… - por ultimo poso su manos para cadera de Manuel para sostenerle.

- Ah... A-Ahhhh... - gemía en el oído del rubio mientras apretaba su mano contra la cabeza del otro - ah... sigue - le susurro al oído caliente, sonrojado y con un sutil movimiento de cadera.

- N-No me detendré… ha… de todas… formas… - continuaban esos movimientos chocando sus pieles comenzando a sudar ambos por el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

- Ahh... - lo beso ansioso, meneando su trasero en contra del falo del chico. Sentía como el miembro de Arthur se deslizaba por sus paredes una y otra vez, apretando su esfínter de vez en cuando, tocando su propio miembro para masturbarse.

- Ah… Manuel… god, I love your name… - dijo antes de perderse en los labios del latino.

- Le había entendido aunque no entendía porque le decía aquello - we... on... - le dijo sin más y siguió con el movimiento de cadera y las múltiples contracciones en su esfínter cuando se salió el miembro de Arthur - ponlo dentro... weon.

- Soltó un suspiro pesado ante la situación, la que le resultaba un tanto graciosa, tomo nuevamente su miembro y lo introdujo esta vez sin mayor problema - ya esta… - comenzó a deslizarlo nuevamente.

- Ahh... ah... ahh… - sus gemidos inundaban la habitación mientras sus manos hacían contraste a los rubios cabellos del europeo. - Ah... mas... - cerro los ojos con el sudor empapando su frente.

- Ah… M-Manuel are… de-delicious… - sentía la necesidad de ir cada vez más rápido, disfrutaba del placer que sentía y que sabia lograba brindar en el menor.

- Ah... - apretó sus dedos contra el vientre de Arthur con una mano mientras con la otra se masturbaba. - ¡Me vengo! - gimió una vez más.

- Ah… vamos… no esperes mas… - apretó aun mas sus ojos los que había cerrado para dejarse llevar aun mas por el placer - y-yo también me vendré…

- Quería que se viniera dentro, hace mucho que no sentía aquello - ah... y-ya... - cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como todo su liquido se escurría por su mano.

- Y-Ya… no puedo… mas… - alcanzo el clímax inundando el interior de Manuel con aquella sustancia tibia, comenzó a respirar agitado para luego salir de su interior y recostarse junto al castaño no sin antes besarlo, ahora intentaba calmar su respiración.

Manuel yacía boca abajo al lado de Arthur, intentando regular su respiración al igual que el mayor. Una vez hecho lo miro a los ojos.

- Estoy sucio - rio un poco haciendo su humorada de la noche.

- ¿Deseas que te ayude hasta el baño para que te des una ducha? - tomo su camisa que estaba tirada junto a la cama y se la coloco, luego abrió la cama tapando al chileno con las sabanas hasta la cintura.

- Negó con la cabeza pues no necesitaba un baño totalmente - tráeme un paño o algo, me voy a limpiar...

- Está bien… espera un momento… - se puso en pie y camino al baño para mojar una pequeña toalla, estrujarla y volver con ella a la habitación - ten… - se la dio a Manuel luego volvió a su posición anterior recostado junto a este en la cama y tapado ahora hasta la cintura.

Le estiro la toalla con la mano, a esas alturas sabía lo que uno quería del otro, y Manuel quería que le ayudara, era más vergonzoso para él limpiarse solo y sacar el semen de Arthur que Arthur sacara su propio semen de él.

- Jajaja… - rio cuando recibió la toalla - procurare ser más cuidadoso - bajo las sabanas y limpio todos los rincones del cuerpo de Chile con sumo cuidado y sin ninguna prisa. Luego de terminar dejo la toalla de vuelta en el baño. - Ya esta, limpio y como nuevo… ahora quizás deberías descansar…

Se acurruco al pecho del chico descansó allí sin saber muy bien que decir cerró los ojos.

- Arty... ¿en qué quedamos ahora?

- ¿Eh? - acaricio sus cabellos escuchando sus palabras - bueno... el cómo quedemos a partir de ahora depende de la decisión que tomes tu… yo respetare tu decisión sea cual sea…

- Yo... no se... - se tapo hasta la nariz con las mantas para que el otro no le divisara - como sea, a mi me da igual…

- Solo soltó un suspiro - bueno creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de ese tema… tomate el tiempo que desees para pensarlo… no hay prisas… ahora lo importante es que descanses… - en ese momento un mensaje de texto llego al móvil de Arthur - vaya… - dijo luego de leerlo.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto al instante desviando de inmediato el temita que tanto les incomodaba a ambos.

- No sabía si decirlo, ya que aun no comprendía del todo la relación de Manuel con aquella chica, pero de todas formas se lo diría - Alfred… dice que alojara en casa de aquella amiga tuya… - dejo el teléfono en la cómoda junto a la cama - al menos esta noche no lo tendremos merodeando y haciendo escándalo… - rio para sí.

- Hnm... - Marcela podía ser alguien de muchos hombres pero también tenia corazón hace rato que la notaba enganchada de los chistes malos y los ojos profundos de Alfred - bueno, espero que la Marce no salga dañada.

- Tranquilo, Alfred puede ser un idiota con hamburguesas en vez de cerebro pero nunca le haría daño a una chica… - desordeno ligeramente los cabellos castaños de Manuel.

- Puede ser... - de nuevo el silencio incomodo y en todo lo que chile pensaba es en como quedaban ellos.

Y sin que él lo notara Arthur fue cerrando sus ojos involuntariamente, estaba condenadamente cansado, no había dormido bien la noche anterior y además su pierna aun le dolía, podría incluso decir que aun mas después de lo sucedido con Manuel, pero claro que como un caballero que era no pondría de excusa su herida para no complacerlo, después de todo él también lo deseaba, aunque ahora eso le pasara la cuenta, no se lo diría al chileno para no preocuparle.

- Arty... ¿aun te duele... la pierna? - se sentía un crio al lado de el rubio en ese momento.

- Aquel comentario lo saco de inmediato de su viaje por el país de los sueños - Ha… disculpa… me quede dormido… - refregó un momentos sus ojos antes de contestar - solo un poco, pero no es nada grave descuida - le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

- Igual la wea fue fuerte po... déjame ver... - le toco la pierna con suavidad y con un leve sonrojo.

- Hag… fuck… - alejo su pierna de inmediato ante el contacto, no porque le molestase si no porque le había resultado jodidamente doloroso.

- Perdón... déjame verla por favor - ahora se sentía culpable, la carga de conciencia del chileno por haberlo herido.

- N-No déjalo así... - sonrió - mañana temprano procurare visitar un medico en la ciudad para que la revise...

- Déjame ver cómo te quedo - terco como siempre no le quitaría nadie la idea de la cabeza.

- Está bien… pero promete que luego que la veas descansaras… y nada de sentirse culpable al respecto ¿entendido? - volvió a sonreírle, sabía que la insistencia del chileno más que curiosidad era culpabilidad por lo que había hecho.

La herida estaba abierta, se lograba ver parte del musculo indicando la profundidad de esta, la sangre comenzaba a asomarse y descender por su piel. En el contorno de aquel corte su tez mostraba un morado oscuro al observar la herida Manuel tragó duro, mordiendo su labio inferior cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

- T-Te voy a llevar a la posta weon… - acaricio su pierna.

- Lo miro directamente a los ojos unos segundos luego le sonrió, sabia y conocía la forma de ser de Manuel, por algo le conocía desde que aun era una colonia de España - bien… vamos…

Le ayudó a levantarse y trasladarse hasta su "camioneta" porque si era una camioneta se le mirara por donde se le mirara aunque algo descuidada continuaba siéndolo. Llegados al susodicho lugar entraron y el británico fue atendido de forma inmediata bajo la catalogación de urgente. Manuel por su parte debió esperar en la sala con el resto de personas que estaban en el lugar mientras se llevaban al inglés en una camilla, el frio calaba hasta los huesos, miro la entrada que daba a la calle y pudo notar el alba en el cielo.

Para cuando le llamaron por el altavoz como "el acompañante de Arthur Kirkland" Manuel ya se había dormido y aquel sonido repentino le hizo dar un salto, se encamino rápidamente hasta una enfermera que le esperaba y lo condujeron hasta la sala donde el inglés estaba sentado en la orilla de la camilla.

- Suturaron la herida… - dijo una vez vio el rostro del chileno entrar.

- ¿Entonces nos podemos ir?

- No… aun no pueden… - comento el doctor de turno que entraba en ese preciso momento - debe quedarse en observación algunas horas.

- Ya entiendo… ¿entonces me tengo que ir o puedo quedarme y hacerle compañía?

- Puedes hacerle compañía pero antes necesitamos que llenes algunos formularios. Ya que él es extranjero y la persona más próxima a él es usted.

Se retiro unos minutos a realizar aquellos tramites y luego volvió junto a Inglaterra.

- No has descansado, deberías irte a casa a dormir - acaricio su mejilla una vez el latino se sentó junto a este.

- Suspiró - l-lo siento… n-no quería hacerte tanto… daño… y tampoco que las cosas salieran así… - jugo con sus manos enredándolas una con la otra - ¿en-entonces como quedamos?

- Rio suavemente antes de acariciar sus cabellos, para luego descender su mano y posarla en su mejilla - ¿deseas aun ser mi pareja Manuel?

Suspiró, esa pregunta estaba de más. No podía quitarse al rubio de su cabeza le pensaba cuando lo odiaba, le pensaba cuando estaba con Japón, le pensaba incluso cuando estaba solo. No era fácil admitir que amaba locamente a un HOMBRE, sin embargo, se había acostumbrado a eso hace mucho.

- Si - respondió rehuyendo su mirada.

Así era Chile, siempre egoísta con sus sentimientos.

- Entonces no hay más que decir… - se acerco sus labios a los del más joven y antes de juntarlos hablo nuevamente - me tienes de vuelta a tu lado Chile… - y sello sus palabras con un beso profundo.

Sonrió de medio lado, estaba sonrojado y no le importaba mucho realmente.

- Siento lo de Alfred - dijo al fin sentándose al lado de Inglaterra para tomar su mano.

- Descuida… a fin de cuentas yo comencé aquel juego cruel con mis confusiones… - sonrió.

Arthur después de todo seguiría siendo un caballero, y como parte de ello estaba saber admitir cuando se equivocaba, aunque le doliera un poco su orgullo (mínimamente) admitía frente al latino que todo aquello había iniciado por su estupidez al haberlo abandonado.

- A todo esto, tu... y Japón... de verdad... ¿nunca...? - hizo un gesto con sus manos dando la terminación a su frase con esto. - Bueno ya sabes "eso".

- No Manuel… - dijo, con un tono serio y algo incomodo - no lo toque… no… pude…

- Ya veo... por... ¿por qué no pudiste? - la curiosidad del chileno era terca, y quería saber a toda costa lo que había hecho y no había hecho Arthur con el japonés.

- Primero porque debía respetar a Kiku y su decisión, el sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y no deseaba ir tan lejos en una situación así. - Dio una pausa un tanto larga antes de continuar, era un tema que preferentemente él deseaba olvidar ya - Y segundo porque no podía sacarte de mi cabeza… me sentía culpable, o al menos eso creía, aunque realmente fue porque en ningún momento había dejado de sentir amor por ti… esa es la razón por la que nunca llegue a nada mas con él.

- Ah, ya veo... bueno, si te consuela, no me metí con Alfred estando consiente - sonrió tratando de alivianar el ambiente - así que supongo que está bien - entrelazó su mano con la de él y le besó en los labios - supongo que tendremos que olvidarnos de esto ¿no?

- Supones bien… - soltó un suspiro dedicándole una sonrisa enseguida, aunque aquello no le consolaba para nada, él no hubiera tenido ningún derecho en quejarse de todas formas por el actuar del chileno puesto que en aquellos momentos su relación ya estaba rota.

- Arthur... te vez preocupado, ¿te pasa algo? ¿No se supone que ya estamos bien? - le miro de reojo soltando su mano con la de Arthur y luego mirándolo a los ojos después de mucho tiempo.

- Si… solo me preocupa haber pasado por todo esto, solamente para darme cuenta de algo que ya sabía… - su expresión cambio luego de ello - bueno… demos por terminado ese tema, deseo tomar una buena taza de té, quizás con algunos scones estaría bien… ¿Qué te parece?

- Que aun estamos en el hospital, pero podría pedir un té si quieres - rio un poco, realmente no podía traerle scones - y... no tengo scones pero puedo traerte pan de campo o pan amasado, ya sabes que son parecidos a tus scones bueno... ¿entonces...?

- Claro… vamos a casa… ahí comeremos más tranquilos… - se puso en pie y tomo un par de muletas que estaban a un lado suyo, proporcionadas por una enfermera para cuando tuviera que retirarse. - Ya podemos marcharnos... - le indico a Manuel una enfermera en la entrada que los esperaba con una sonrisa amable.

- Hnm... - se levantó no muy convencido yendo hacia afuera para poder ayudar a Arthur. - Mejor no, no dejare que salgas así...

- Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que tengo que usar estas cosas… - refiriéndose a las muletas - aun recuerdo al bastardo de Francis cuando me hizo caer por las escaleras de su casa, en esa ocasión me rompí la pierna en tres partes…

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿realmente el saco de weas ese le había dañado tanto?. Bueno, eso era parte del pasado.

- Aun así, no voy a dejar que te vayas con esa pierna así.

- ¿Piensas sacármela? - sonrió ante su pequeña broma - quiero ir a casa… descansar un poco y beber buen té, no hay nada más que hacer en este hospital más que estorbar en su funcionamiento…

- Jaja muy gracioso Kirkland - sonrió amargamente mientras lo llevo a su camioneta, si, la roñosa y vieja camioneta, y lo sentó en el copiloto - ya... - se sentó en su puesto.

Arthur apoyo su cabeza y cerró sus ojos ya que esta dolía por la falta de sueño, y sin notarlo se había dormido durante todo el camino.

No quiso despertarlo, por lo que se quedo acariciando sus cabellos mientras esperaba que su nana viniera a ayudarlos lo cual no demoro en llegar.

Llamaron a don José que llevo al señor Arthur a la habitación recostándolo en ella mientras Manuel se fue a su cuarto a descansar también.

Al levantarse era hora de tomar el té. Fue al cuarto de Arthur para saber si estaba despierto, tocando antes de entrar.

- Arthur, ¿estás despierto?

- Si… se sentó a orilla de la ama dando alcance a las muletas - ¿sucede algo?

- Es hora del té... te lo traeré acá así que no te movaí - le miro de reojo - y otra cosa, te hare tus scones, he visto como los haces así que no debe ser tan difícil - se fue y cerró la puerta.

Media hora después entro a la habitación con los tés y algo que parecían galletas.

- Arthur miro aquellos galletones un momento, luego se echó a reír - ¿d-de verdad… intentaste hacer scones para mi…? - luego tomo uno y le dio un mordisco, sabían a sus queridos scones aunque no se vieran así - están… deliciosos… - luego dio un sorbo a su té - pero recuérdame para la próxima vez enseñarte a hacerlos… - le sonrió.

- Ah ¿sí? - alzó una ceja - bueno se que no me quedaron igual pero al menos lo intente, tu nunca has intentado hacer algo chileno, ni una vez - le reprochó tomando uno de los galletones y untándole mermelada para comerlo.

- Si… bueno tienes razón y por eso te propongo algo… - nuevamente dio un sorbo al té - para la próxima tu me enseñas algo de la cocina chilena y yo te enseñare a hacer scon así quedaremos a mano… ¿te parece?

Manuel solo sonrió sin dar ninguna respuesta realmente, pero la idea le gustaba. Compartir algo con Arthur, perdonar y olvidar todo, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con su historia de seguro era lo mejor, al fin y al cabo, Arthur nunca lo dejo de amar y Manuel nunca lo dejó de querer.

Para Manuel las frases de las canciones eran realmente ciertas, "Si lo dejas ir y ese amor vuelve, entonces es tuyo" Arthur era de él, definitivamente.

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

**N/A:** Y bueno todo llega a su fin, espero les haya gustado seguir esta historia y que este último capitulo no haya sido un fracaso. Les agradesco sus reviews. Me hicieron feliz XD y a mi amiga tambien.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
